Phantom's game
by busorenkin90
Summary: Gaia and Ereshkigal have come to an agreement that they should reward phantom for keeping the stability the entire time that he has been a half ghost. So they gift him the ability that allows him to enjoy the embrace of the males. Danny acknowledges this one of the strangest things of his life inspired by Konoha's Yaoi Gamer
1. Chapter 1

It had been many years since Gia had tried to talk to her sister it been thousands of years since she been able to with the veil as sealed as it was. But now the veil had many tears in it some temporary some permanent like the ones made by her children through what had happened to two of them was very unfortunate. The older one had caused a lot of trouble for so many of others. The younger one, on the other hand, has protected and saved both our worlds so many and stopped what her children called the disateroid despite being so young.

"What are you thinking about sister" Ereshkigal voice surprised Gaia, it seems the connection went through when she wasn't paying attention in her defense she was was the soul of a planet she had nothing but time to think but this matter was a bit time sensitive.

"The reason I came to talk you, but first man is it good to see you after so long" grabbing her sister's astral projection in a hug "so tell me how have you been all these centuries? I want to hear everything"!

"I hate to say it but my realm has not been doing as well as I would like it to be my since last king pariah you remember him right". Seeing her sister nod she continued "well some time after the barrier went up he grew power hungry and turned into a dictator and ravaged the land the war that followed destroyed so much of the land lucky he was stopped by some of my oldest they were able to seal him away. Though he was set free by that older hybrid only to be resealed by the younger one."

" The younger halfa is what I wanted to talk to you about." The curious look on Ereshkigal's face told Gaia that she had caught her sister's attention." You know that the veil has been weakened by the artificial portals that torn open holes in the veil but is still pretty strong. So I have a thought on how we can weaken it further, give the younger halfa a reward for all he has done for both our worlds and test him."

"What exactly are we testing for what"? asked Ereshkigal her curiosity almost getting the better.

"You know exactly what we're testing". Seeing the look on the Gaia's face she realized what her sister was talking about.

"Okay, so what do you have in mind sister."

"Let's talk more about it later I still want to catch up with, but let's just say that we will be able to have fun with it too". With a smile on her face, Gaia grabbed her sister an headed out of limbo on to earth so the could talk and so she could show her sister how her world developed since she was last year. But at this moment Danny Fenton felt a shiver down his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was not a good day for Danny Fenton, actually it not been a good few days for the half-ghost teen. For the past few days ghost activity had been crazy ghost have been coming into earth nonstop some causing trouble and doing some serious damage other were just wandering not harming anyone so Danny didn't need to bother them but he did need to save them for ghost hunters so he had been very busy this continued till midnight last night. The second the bell struck twelve every ghost rushed back to the ghost zone. This spooked him a bit and because of that, he could not get much sleep because of his paranoia.

Then a few hours later he woke up late so he had to rush to get ready for the day skip breakfast while he was flying on his way to school his ghost sense went off while it turned out to only be the box ghost he did have to save him from the guys in white trying to end him or worse and capturing him to perform painful experiments. So after taking him back to the ghost zone, he arrives at his first-period class math just after the bell getting him detention and lastly dah Baxter the school bully was on a warpath and after him to make matters worse both Sam and Tucker are out of town on family business so he was alone today. The only good things to happen today were that the box ghost was the only ghost he had seen today which was kind of worrying but he would think about that after school for the moment had to focus on avoiding Dash so that he could get to his last class of the day.

Noiselessly making his way down the halls of Casper high with a bit of help from his ghost powers but not enough that it was noticeable but just enough that he could move through the halls overlooked. A minute or two of sneaking and he could see the classroom but he could also see dash right next to the door making sure to stay out of his line of sight Danny tried to think of a way to get past him. He could wait for Dash to enter the class but that could make him and he already had detention for being late already he did not want another. So he neede a plan and he wasn't that great a making plans but that would not mean he would try, he could create a distraction of some kind but without sam and tucker to help him, this was going to be difficult. As he considers his options. He could but help but panic, as there were only a couple of minutes left until class started and Dash, didn't seem to have any intention of moving. Then he had an idea and just as Danny was going to put his kind of reckless strategy into action the 1rst bell rang out telling him that he was really was out of time so he had to act now. Stepping into the bully's path of sight he called out

"Hey dash looking for me", he could not resist taunting dash before he took off running down the hall turning left at the first chance. Danny kept his eyes forward so he that he would not crash into anything but if he had could look behind him the slightly savage angry look on Dash's face would make him think that detention was the lesser of two evils. Taking another left and seeing that the hall was devoid of any people he quickly turns invisible and presses himself against the wall just a moment before dash turns the corner and continues to run the hall. After he's dash is not going to double back he returns to the visible spectrum and ran like hell to the classroom to take his seat. While he was catching his breath the bell rang and then dash arrived in the class because he was late he ends up with detention. and Danny thought his day could not get worse now he had to serve detention with dash who was most defiantly livid now. , for now, I have to stay focused my grades are already bad enough with him protecting the town.

After an incredibly boring history class, Danny dashed out of the classroom with Dash right on his tail. Moving through the students exiting the classroom Danny headed towards detention hoping to make it there before dash could catch him and that a teacher was there as well. It was a moment like this he was grateful for his skinny body it made weaving through the crowd easily. But ash's method of shove everyone worked.

" Thank the ancients" signed Danny as he made it to his target, but then he entered the room only to see that the room was void of anyone "oh crude".

"Nowhere to hide now geek," said Dash in a tone that might have been terrifying to ordinary students but to a teen who battles ghosts daily it wasn't very effective. But that did not mean that he wasn't worried that dash was going to hurt him. His human form was more durable than most but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt if Dash beat him up.

"Now dash do you really want to do this here where a teacher is bound to show up at any time and getting you into more trouble then you're already in."

"Your right I don't so I'll just a have to wail on you quickly before the teacher gets here then." Danny back away as Dash advanced towards the hybrid. when Danny's back hit the wall is when he started to panic a bit. but when Dash rushed at him he ducked under his arms and with that, the chase was on again but this time they stay in the classroom.

"Lord of the flies what is going on here" screamed when arrived.

the sound of his voice caused the both of them to freeze in their place. Taking a deep breath the teacher grabbed the both of them and dragged them to the front of the room in front of the desk taking a seat Mr lancer star at the two for a few minutes before speaking again." so which one of you would like to explain to me what is going on here and don't either of you tell me it was nothing" seeing that dash was going to say something that was going very likely to get them even more trouble Danny hurriedly spoke up first "Mr lancer to tell you the truth it was nothing more than a little disagreement between me and dash it started on the smallest thing really" thank clockwork he had gotten better at lying over the years not something that he was very happy about or a skill he wanted but it was a skill he needed.

"Well since it was a small matter then you two will have no problem working it out during your detentions for the rest of the week. the moment they heard this both dash and Danny made many protests and they made it very clear" make all the protest you like but I will tell you it's this or being suspended.

"suspended that seems a little extreme don't you think Mr. lancer"Danny cried "it may be extreme but at the moment it's the only thing I can think of seeing as this is the fish classroom you to have trashed this year and it only the first month of school, it is widely known that you to have issues with each other and I had hope that with time you two could work them out but it seems it's only getting worse, so let me ask would you rather have detention with each other or would you like to be suspended" the two teens remained silent for a moment before agreeing to take the detentions."good then you can take your seat's and the detention can begin." taking their seats on the opposite sides of the room dash spent the entire time glaring out the window Danny used the time to do his homework causes he wasn't sure he would get the chance to do it later. with how his day has been going he would be surprised if something or someone gets in the way. and like that, the time had passed and the detention came to an end.

"hold it right there" just as the teens were getting out of there seats spoke up. "the two of you are not leaving at the same time silly because I don't trust you not to fight as soon as you leave the room" sadly neither of them could truthfully deny that. didn't mean they hadn't tried but the teacher didn't buy it at all they could tell by the look on his face. "because of this Daniel you will leave first, Dash you can leave after I deemed enough time has goodbye Daniel and I hope to see you tomorrow at school".

"goodbye, " was all Danny said before he rushed out of the classroom. after stopping at his locker for his things Danny immediately exited the building then after making sure that the cost was clear he hide behind his bush to transform int his ghostly alter ego Danny phantom.

His flight home was mostly uneventful with him having to dirge the increasingly annoying guys in white patrols desire that the flight did improve his mood slightly. when he arrived at the alley next to his house he immediately changes to his human form taking a deep breath to prepare himself because with the way his day had been going there was a high chance of something bad happening when he oped the door and there was when, he opened the door he had to immediately duck to avoid being hit in the face with blast from one of his parents ghost weapons.

"welcome home Danny boy sorry about that the trigger on this baby is major sensitive but once I fix that I can use it to take down the ghost boy," he said holding upshot appeared to be a mix between a missile launcher and a stun gun.

"note to self, avoid," Danny thought before he spoke to his father "Dad I thought that you and mom made a truce with phantom recently" he was certain that his parents were starting to view his ghost form in a better light since the disasteroid well he thought so at least.

"true but you can never be certain with a ghost so Maddie and I decided to be prepared for anything"

"that great I think," the teen said nervously "well I have to go I promised Sam and tucker that I would call them when I got home from school, so see you later" as soon as he finished talking he sprinted up the stairs.

closing the door to his room behind him Danny sank on his bed as his exhaustion caught up with him, but really he was surprised that it hit him now what with the day he has had and before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.

"Hello, little hybrid" the voice was beautiful, calm, mental it reminded him of nature in general in an odd way but he definitely didn't know who that voice belonged to so shot up into a fighting stanchion his bed and transformed into his ghost form well he tried to anyway. "calm down we have no intention to harm you" that wasn't very reassuring but he dropped his fist though they remained clenched. "well it seems that the best I can get for now anyway, let's have a change of scenery shall we" and just like the world around him changed gone his bedroom and papers a wonderful and lush forest, there appeared two women who were absolutely dazzling

"nice to meet you face to face my name is Gaia" the now named Gaia had brown hair that had flowers of all kinds braided into it her eyes forest green her skin was a sight to behold being made up of various shades of blue, green and brown mixed together. her clothes weren't much looked like they were made of vines leaves and some form of grass. "and this is my sister Ereshkigal" they didn't look related what with her possessing ectoplasmic green hair that was kind of floating, her skin was a mix a mix of various shades of green, black, and purple. her eyes were like a portal to the ghost zone. "we have not called you here to fight we called you here for your help, so will you help us."


	3. Chapter 3

they needed his help so they kidnaped him that sound complete reasonable (note the sarcasm). but it wouldn't hurt to hear them out that and he wasn't sure if he could win a fight against these two. not only did they stop him from transforming but the teleported him somewhere that he knew was nowhere near Amity so they were pretty powerful.

"Okay, so what do you need my help for" his tone full of caution.

"the first thing we should explain is who or what the are" Ereshkigal spoke "we are being that goes by many names and titles. we have appeared thought out the history of this world we are the hearts of the living world and the spirit world. now that you know what we are my sister will tell you why we called, you here any questions" the entire time she talked she spoke like a queen composed, in control, in a way that you had no other choice but to listen, yet it was gentle

Danny shook his head he had questions but decided to wait because he could already tell that he was going to get more soon.

" there exists a wall between our two worlds it didn't exist in the being but it was created by us during a large-scale war in the past to separate the two worlds truthful he expected for the barrier to last much longer then it did, but he did not expect the creation of artificial portal that your parent has created. the artificial portal has greatly weakened the wall causing it to fall sooner then www expected and be causes of this we have not got the chance to prepare as we planned to. the man problem is the mixing of the energy that exists in the two worlds, if it happens to fast or if something goes wrong there will be nothing left." she paused so that the half-ghost could digest what he just heard.

"so what do you need me to do" he did know how much of what there were saying was true but their tone made it clear that they were serious and he did feel like taking a risk not believing them when it involved both the living and ghost world not to mention his obsession would allow him too.

"we need your help to manage the energy, we plan to do this by using you like a sponge to absorb the extra energy and before you ask we have reasons for choosing you. The main reason is that you are a being of both worlds so there won't be any negative effects of you absorb, another is that you care for both worlds and those who live in them, you also are strong enough to withstand it, unlike you clones who were candidates but that would be picking a fight with would it not." the smile on her face made it the difficult to tell if she was joking or not, but Danny had to admit she was right he might have fought them if they did. "They are a couple more reasons but they are not important, so what do you say will you help us?"

After a few moments of thought Danny agreed to help them manage the energy "so what do I have to do" he asked preparing himself for anything.

"Oh you don't have to do anything, that will be done by us it will be done before you wake up tomorrow" answered her

"But before we send to back we would like to talk with you a bit we have had many conversations in the last million years or so," Gaia said slightly pleading

"Sams right I'm too nice," he thought before agreeing to talk with them. they talked about nothing important though because the sun did not move he couldn't tell how much time had past

As he talked to them he was able to learn a bit more about them personality wise they were kind and caring if a little awkward actually they kind of reminded him of some of the more ancient ghosts he met over the years not bad people but out of touch with the progression of the world outside the ghost zone, so conversation could be really awkward especially when they released how out of touch they were.

"thank you for talking with us it been so long since we had the chance to talk to a being that lived in both are worlds' raising her hand Ereshkigal spoke again" now it is time for you to return to your bed when you wake up it will be done and you will have received a gift from us as a thank you for helping us"

"wait, what-" Danny didn't get a chance to finish before he disappeared

"How do you think he will react to the gift that we have given him," Ereshkigal asked.

"I have an idea of what his reaction might be, but I know for certain that it will be fun to watch don't you think sister?"

Letting out a small hump Ereshkigal nodded her head in agreement. "Well then come on we have work to do," Gaia said as she walked deeper into the forest Ereshkigal following after her.

The beeping of his alarm was a strange thing for Danny to wake up to usually he woke up to his ghost sense or his parents or some kind of explosion so waking like a normal person was strange to him.

getting up he grabbed some clothes and head to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day only when he was drying off did the vents of last night hit him "was last night real or was a very strange dream, maybe nocturne was messing with me again" the two had a deal Danny wouldn't interfere with his harvesting as long as he made sure that he did trade anyone in there dreams he had made a lot of deal with ghost over last few months since they made the earth intangible together. "no probably not my life is weird but no that weird" he stated as he tried in vain to comb his hair.

"no, it was defiantly real" Gaia's voice rang from inside his head giggling caused Danny to jump a little, it really should have he lived in a town were ghost were an almost hourly occurrence.

"sister, you shouldn't do that you gave the boy a fright" disapproving clear in her tone.

"Okay, what are you do doing in my head, how are you in my head"Danny demand after he was sure no one had heard the noise he made in his surprise.

"oh that because you are absorbing the energy of our worlds it allows us to form a connection with you so that we can talk to you, and we had to check up on you too so if anything went wrong" Ereshkigal stated, "so how are you feeling?"

"I don't really feel any different, did something go wrong," the ghost boy asked.

"no that was what we were aiming for, so that was a success" replied Gaia "now get dressed and go to your room we have something to show you"

"show me what, what did you do to my room" Danny questioned slightly worried.

"just go and we will show you," Gaia told him unbothered by his worry. taking a deep breath and deciding to just get it over with, the teen got dressed in the clothes he brought with him he headed back to his room.

when he oped the door he took a look around his room and immediately noticed some out of place. his computer witch tucker had described as a fossil to be and ready to die at any moment was replaced with a brand new next-generation laptop "okay new laptop that not too bad" Danny mumbled under his breath relieved and slightly disappointed

"but wait there's more, turn it on and click on the engagement app on it," Gaia said in a salesperson like voice. shaking his head while he stopped his smile laugh he did as instructed booting up the laptop he paused at the login screen not sure what he was supposed to do "username and password are the same as your old ones" Ereshkigal chimed in.

Entering in his username and password he got in looking at the screen he could see it already had all the shortcuts from his old computer and new one labeled engagement just like Gaia said. opening the app he what looked like the start screen for a game with three buttons [start close help]

"this is a gift we made for you as thanks for helping us"Ereshkigal spoke gently

"you can use it to seduce other men into having sex with you, we got to go no take backs bye" Gaia spoke quickly

"wait what"

"make sure you look at the tutorial, see you later," Ereshkigal said just as quickly as her sister before there presence disappeared from his mind.

"wait a minute, hey, come back you can't run away after saying something like that." would have screamed if not for that fact that it would dram his parent attention. staring at the screen for a while Danny let out a long sigh before he clicked start.

[hello Danny would you like to start the tutorial] it read.

[yes/no]

he clicked yes it was best if he knew how to use this thing

[welcome this app is an interface of sorts to help you understand the power gifted to you from the soul of the earth and the spirit world, its main purpose is to help you seduce men into having sex with you by use of engagements]

[beside the engagements there are many other functions for your use]

[first, is the mirror]

[touching the mirror think or say mirror activate it, go on and try it]getting up from his desk Danny placed his hand on the mirror and after a moment of hesitation he thought, mirror immediately two options appeared off to his left

[states]

[profile]

hearing a beep he returned to the computer to see that new text had appeared

[stats-your attributes for engagements]

[level-you level]

[EXP- the experience that you have gained]

[stamina-how long you can stay in engagement and how many moves you can use]

[ectoplasmic energy-how much you have for ghost abilities]

[arousal-how much it takes for your opponent to arouse you]

[stimulus-how much it takes for your opponent to stimulate you]

[impress-how much it takes for your opponent to impress you]

[tip: you can just carry the laptop with you]

picking up the laptop he returned to the mirror and chose stats the option vanished and were replaced by a stats screen.

[danny level 1]

[EXP: 0/100]

[stamina 150]

[ectoplasmic energy 150]

[arousal 30]

[stimulus 30]

[impress 30]

"the stats seemed to be very uneven," he thought when he saw them, the gamer in him surfacing, but before he could think on it more another beep sounded.

[please check your profile, to do so touch and think back then choose profile]

"might as well, I could think over his stats later", so following the instruction he enters the profile page

danny Fenton/phantom

ghost human hybrid

young Danny lived a rather normal life considering his parents were ghost hunters, thought this fact made him a freak to the townspeople he was able to make two friends for life Sam Manson and Tucker Foley who he has known most if not all his life, but his life took a massive change of duration when he was just fourteen years old and his parent finished the ghost portal and when it didn't work they just and Danny decided to take a look inside, there was a flash and he became something more than the average guy. with the power, he gained by becoming a hybrid he made the choice to defend his town from the ghost who attacked his town due to this choice he had many adventures going many places, meeting many people, saving many, fighting many. now after dealing with a giant asteroid with the help with both the living and spirit world, he is in a time of peace where the future is uncertain to all.

"wow just wow" Danny could only stare at what could only be called a summary of his life up until this point an accurate one that.

[the next function is the closet, using this function you can manga your gear. gear is your clothing, accessories, and weapons, active like the mirror]

moving on I guess, going over to his closet he held the doorknob and thought closet afterward the door opens to show his messy closet on the back of the door was written,

[gear]

[equipped/unequipped]

he didn't need the explanation from the computer because the choices were self-explanatory, and after a moment of debate, he chose equipped.

[equipped]

[human form]

[red and white t-shirt +3 Arousal when removed]

[light blue jeans+4 Arousal when removed]

[white briefs+ 6 Arousal when removed]

[white undershirt+5 Arousal when removed]

[red and white sneakers+2 arousal when removed]

[white shocks+5 Arousal when removed]

[ghost form]

[black and white jumpsuit+5 arousal when removed]

[black boxers+6 arousal when removed]

[black undershirt +5 arousal when removed]

so there was that, wait when removed does that mean I have to strip... whatever let's move on.

[unequipped]

[outfit: tuxedo +17

[outfit: gym clothes +20

[red and white winter jacket +3

[light blue and white swimming trunks+5

[outfit purple pajamas +12

[red jacket +3

[outfit: 80's clothes +19

[white and black jumpsuit+5

huh, I forgot about my spare jumpsuit, on another note I need to expand the clothing choices I have so little, well what next

[the next function is the book (located on your dresser) that is used for missions, engagement progress and more things to be unlocked]

going over to his dresser he found the book early it was a decently thick book, activating it like he has the previous functions this appeared on the cover

[missions]

[engagement progress]

[both of these are pretty self-explanatory right]

no, they really didn't even if he was a c student. since he hasn't done any engagements he would just look at missions for now.

[missions]

[start an engagement]

[win an engagement]

[submit to an opponent]

[dominate an opponent]

[impress opponent]

[fill stimulus meter]

[fill arousal meter]

[more to be unlocked]

these missions seem quite simple to do, I wonder what kind of missions I can unlock, and what kind of rewards there are.

[the final function is the bed which is used for sleep, saving and, editing you harem, go on and try it]

walking over to his bed, he did what he did to access the mirror, closet, and book functions, he touched it and thought bed. on the sheets appeared

[sleep]

[save]

[relive]

[harem]

[sleep is self-explanatory, saving is for saving like in a video game,

relive allows you to relive certain moments as many times as you wish, these moments can be chosen at the end of the day before you go to sleep, harem allows you to man

[this is all the functions available to you at the moment, more will be unlocked in the future]

[next is an explanation of how engagements work]

[to start an engagement you first focus on your target and speak engagement and with that, the engagement has begun.]

[the first stage is the impression during this stage you must impress your opponent this is done by using moves until the gauge is full]

[the next stage is arousal this time you must arouse your opponent by removing your clothes then submitting or dominating your opponent until the gauge is full]

[the last stage is the stimulus stage to complete this stage you must submit or dominate your opponent until there gage is full]

[if you complete all this before your opponent does you win and add progress in making them apart off your harem]

and after that, a final set of text appeared on the laptop

[and now the tutorial is complete]

[congratulations]

[for finishing the tutorial you receive a gift]

[would you like to open it now]

[yes] [no]

"a gift sure why not" but before he could click yes another alarm on this one on his phone told rang out telling him he didn't leave soon he would be late for class even if he did fly. "shit" he cursed "I got to go now" placing the laptop back on his desk he grabbed his bag from where tossed it yesterday and ran out of his room towards the front door. as he passed through the living room he could his parents in the lab that explain why it was so quiet, well not like it's never happened before. after leaving the hose through the front for Danny ducked into the ally nearby. once he was completely out of sight he transformed and took off into the sky towards Casper high school.


	4. Chapter 4

all in all, Danny could honestly say that today was a pretty calm one, all his classes were peaceful, there were no ghost attacks( still worrying ), dash left him alone though he did glare at him, nothing really happened which he would emit to very few put him on edge his life was rarely this peaceful even before the ghost portal.

arriving in Mr lancer room for detention Danny sat down and waited for dash and Mr lancer to appear, Mr lancer came in first he gave Danny a look before sitting at his desk and placing a book on his desk dash arrived a minute or two afterward. slumping into a chair on the other side of the room.

"now that Mr. Baxter has joined us the detention can begin" Mr lancer spoke in his usual bored tone he then grabbed the book on his desk and started reading dash placed his head down planning to sleep the entire time, Danny just worked on the homework assigned but there wasn't much so he was able to finish not even thirty minutes in.

"great now what I got a least thirty minutes before lets us go" the phantom thought laying back in the chair Danny thought back to this morning and the gift he received from the two sisters it was defiantly one of the more interesting gifts he had gotten over the years and definitely one of the more sketchy ones as well, so he had to be careful if he used it who knows what would happen.

"well why don't you find out for yourself, and use it, Gaia spoke "there are two test subjects in the room with you, why not try it out.

"what no I can't do that and why are you in my head"

"why are you against using our gift to you, are you worried about something"

" yes I am worried, worried what it will do to people..why are you laughing? "

Taking a moment to calm her laughter "that a good trait to have, but do not worry I would never make something that would harm the being that lives on me in any way and my sis is the same way about those of her world so you don't have to worry" even after saying that she could still see Danny's hesitation "okay, how about this just use it once and if you still don't like it we will replace it with something else. How about it," she asked.

Thinking on for a minute "okay I will try it once"

"Hooray, you remember how to start an engagement right" Danny nods "good so that means you have to choose a target your teacher or your bully."

Danny didn't have to think at all on his target, turning his head towards dash he focused on him over his head appeared

[Dash Baxter Level 10]

"Well.. whatever" focusing once again, "engage" immediacy after paying that Danny experienced a feeling similar to blacking out but not quite (kinda sad that he knows this) opening his eyes Danny finds himself standing in the middle a circle of desks in a classroom void of color

with dash being the only other person in the room with him being dash when he was finished taking all this in a screen appeared before him

[offensive]

[defensive]

[item]

[impress]

[move]

[retreat]

I guess these are my options, let's see which should I try first let's see the first sage is impressed so I will start with that.

[impress]

[going ghost change into your ghost form impress+10 -1ecto-energy -1stamina]

[language demonstration show off your multi-language skills impress+5 -1stamina]

[intangibility show off your ability to phase through solid objects impress+10 -4 ecto-energy -4 stamina]

[invisibility show off your ability to disappear from sight impress+10 -4 ecto-energy -4 stamina ]

So these were his impress options most of them are related to my powers that kind of hurts a bit now which one should I use first. after a moment of thought, he decided to use [language demonstration].

when he chose it he automatically started to speak in all the languages he knew English, Spanish, Esperanto, ghost speak, and a bit of Latin. once he was done he saw a bar appear next to dash and it filled a bit before disappearing again.

next was Dash's turn and he flexed his muscles all of them, adding 4 points to Danny's impress bar.

they did the same thing for the next two turns bring Dash's to 15 and Danny's to 12

but on Danny's fourth turn, he decided to use something else, so he looked at his options

[impress]

[going ghost change into your ghost form impress+10 -1ecto-energy -1stamina]

[language demonstration show off your multi-language skills impress+5 -1stamina]

[intangibility show off your ability to phase through solid objects impress+10 -4 ecto-energy -4 stamina]

[invisibility show off your ability to disappear from sight impress+10 -4 ecto-energy -4 stamina]

"let's try umm this one." upon clicking [invisabilty] he found himself disappearing from the visible spectrum and walking behind dash were he taps on his left shoulder when dash turns to look he goes to his right and taping the rightsholder when dash look right he moves in front of him and taping on his chest this time when dash turns to face the front Danny returns to the visible spectrum surprising the jock enough that he fell on to his behind Danny let out a small laugh before they reset.

on dash's turn, he once again flexed adding four more points to Danny's impress bar.

ok now let's try [intangibility] for this one he ran at Dash and through him causing him to jump in shock on the other side of the jock Danny dives into the ground popping up in front of him before doing dolphin jumps back to his spot and with that, he added ten points to dash's impress bar.

in return, dash did stretches, even doing an almost split this added 8 points to Danny's impress.

taking a look at his bar Danny could see that little more would complete it, dash, on the other hand, was about halfway "I have it pick up the pace" Danny thought his competitive spirit coming out, now for the last one [going ghost]

Tapping his core he felt the ice cold rings materialize on his waist then the feeling spreading as the rings moved over his body changing him stopping his heart, his lung and all his organs, when they were done with there job the rings disappear into the air leaving behind phantom then dash's impresses bar increased ten more points.

Then it was Dash's turn or it was supposed to be if not for him just standing there with a look of amazement.

"Okay what's happening"

"take a look above his head" Ereshkigal suggested

following her suggestion, Danny saw what looked to be an amazed ghost emoji

"now focus on it'

[amazed-those who have been amazed may not use there turn while it last]

"Well that lucky, I usually don't have that kind of luck but I will take it," Danny told himself. With dash's turn skipped Danny used his turn to do another [invisibility] move and add ten more points to dash impress bar

and taking a look at dash bar he could see that he need twenty more points to fill it out but his own bar wasn't too far behind, if he could he would like to finish it now if he could but it was Dash's turn.

for his turn dash did not move luckily due to his amazement

On Danny's turn, he didn't immediately go to [impress] he looked at the other menus for a way to finish it, he found one in the attack menu

[offfensive]

attack- a simple attack on your opponent +6impress -2 stamina

ghost ray-unleash a blast of ghost energy at your opponent + 8impress -2stamina -4ecto-energy

energy strike-charge your fist with power and unleash a deviating strike +8impress -4 stamina - 4ecto-energy

ghostly wail-infuse your power into your voice and unleash the sound of a thousand tottered souls impress x2 of stamina used, - half reaming stamina all remaining ecto-energy

cryokinesis -tap in your cold core and unleash its power +9 impress -3 stamina - 5 ecto-energy chance of freezing an opponent in place

looking at his stamina he had 134 points and 142 ecto-energy "stats really unbalanced"

[cryokinesis]

the cold feeling of his cold core flooded Danny's body his eyes turn a cold glowing blue a similar color aura enveloped his body the power gathered in his left hand he then spun releasing a wave of energy at dash that froze the ground and Dash himself solid.

the ice on the ground vanished while most of it on dash stayed meaning along with the freeze emoji over his head, he was frozen in place. just what Danny was hoping for not that he expected that it would work

[frozen incapable of movement for 4 moves or thawed out]

"great now to end this" thought he wanted to try out his other move but he didn't think his stamina would last looking at dash impress bar he could see that it was mostly full at 61 points Danny guess that 30 more should do it. so over his next three turns, he used going ghost, which when he was in his ghost form he turned back to his human form.

filling dash impress bar at 89 points and in his human form, Danny watched as the impress bar turned grey for both of them and anchor bar appeared next to it. " I guess this is the arousal stage, for this stage, I supposed to remove my clothes,... I did not think about that ... on the bright side, no can see me, ok how am I supposed to remove them.

"check the item options" Gaia spoke.

"are you two watching me?" Danny asked slightly worried.

"no" she responded

"then how are answering me"

"oh we set it up if you had a question we could hear it and answer you"

"well thanks, I guess" with there conversation done, Danny opened the item menu.

[items]

fenton thermos-temporary trap weakened ghost opponents

remon gear/accessories

taping remove gear/accessories a new menu appeared in front of him

[red and white t-shirt +3 Arousal when removed]

[light blue jeans+4 Arousal when removed]

[white briefs+ 6 Arousal when removed]

[white undershirt+5 Arousal when removed]

[red and white sneakers+2 arousal when removed]

[white shocks+5 Arousal when removed]

after a moment of thought, Danny decides to remove his shoe's first, as soon as he pressed it he leaped off the ground and flouted as he untied and removed his sneakers first his left then his right letting just drop to the floor where they vanished landing back on the ground Danny saw +2 appear next dash and the arousal bar fill a bit.

as it was the final turn he would be frozen the ice cracked and shattered setting his free but his turn ended with that.

this turn Danny took off his sock while floating as he did for his shoes this added 5 arousals to dash.

For his turn dash removed his lettermen jacket adding 4 arousals to dash and 4 more when his white muscle shirt was revealed.

this turn Danny removed his t-shirt adding 3 points in turn dash removed his sneakers adding 2 points to Danny's arousal.

opening the item menu and selecting remove Danny paused

[light blue jeans+4 Arousal when removed]

[white briefs+ 6 Arousal when removed]

[white undershirt+5 Arousal when removed]

[white shocks+5 Arousal when removed]

ok now here's the part that I'm nervous about, but I can do it have fought many things from the king of ghost to my dark future the not so living representation of dreams I can strip…. My life is a mess" Danny thought with a deadpan look on his face. Shaking his head Danny choose to remove his undershirt. Grabbing the hem of his shirt he slowly pulled it off revealing his scarred but muscular chest a soon as his shirt was off the illusion that he used to hid his the scars on his arms, he had less scars for someone who fought multiple ghost a day that was because except for really serious one ones they healed completely without even leaving a scar and then there was his death mark. A death mark is a mark on a ghost body that shows how they died Danny's was a Lichtenberg figure that started from his left hand and spreads out over his left shoulder and rib. Lifting his shirt above his head he threw it off to his right where it disappeared adding 5 points to dash then another 4 from somewhere.

"Where did the extra points come from"

"Your scars, they are considered sexy" at the last word Gaia's voice became very suggesting.

"Okay, then Danny thought as dash removed his muscle shirt increasing Danny's bar by 7.

After taking a few deep breaths as jazz had taught him, Danny, choose to remove his pants.

undoing his belt he removed it and let it drop to the ground where it vanished undoing he lowered the zipper and let his pants drop before stepping out of them and letting them disappear adding four points for Dash.

as soon as he had control over his body again Danny covered himself to the best of his ability as Dash to his turn and remove his socks adding 6 to Danny.

[white briefs+ 6 Arousal when removed]

returning t the remove menu took a breath to calm his racing heart and look at his and Dash's arousal bars. dash 23 Danny 23 they were even in points but Danny's bar was almost full and Dash was a little less than half-way.

"Okay, then I'm down to my briefs and about to lose this phase what can I do, can I stall him some way." Danny thought with very little hope and that hope died but a new one was born when he saw that the [impress] menu had turned into the [arous] menu he hesitantly opened it wary of what would be inside.

[arousal]

dominant

Submission

Not what he was expecting but he still had a bad feeling, but he didn't have much choice at the moment so he chooses [dominant] only for an alert to appears to tell him that his level was not high enough so he chooses [submition] instead.

[submition]

Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina

Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -stamina

Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool you opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

"There it is" Danny spoke confirming his bad feeling he could already tell this was going to be embarrassing but steeling himself he choose [tease]

moving his hands up to his chest Danny slowly brought them behind him and down to the waistband of his briefs where he lowered the back, with the back of his briefs secured under his ass he spread his reviling his hole as he slowly rocks his hips back and forth, lightly he pressed one finger into his hole and move it back and forth a couple of times before he reset and a +6 appeared next to dash, it was only a moment before a blush covered his face.

but before he could think about it dash took his turn and removed his jeans reviling his white jockstrap 6 points for the jeans and an extra 4 for the jockstraps reveal and this maxed out Danny's arousal bar.

immediately the next phase stimulation began.

when his bar maxed out Danny could feel himself getting hard in his briefs. and saw a message appear in front of him

[you have lost the arousal stage, you are aroused you may not be able to think straight]

"Wait what does it mean not think straight" he questioned as he softly palmed himself. Deciding to wait for that to show what it meant, he opened the arousal now stimulant menu.

[stimulant]

dominant

Submission

He simply chooses submission

[submition]

Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina

Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -stamina

Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool you opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

He chooses [tease] most because he was not ready for the more embarrassing things that the other options were sure to make him do.

During the teases, he fingered himself a little longer and a little deeper than last time that gave Dash an extra point and one for himself, he also left the back his briefs down exposing his behind to the world.

"I guess that what the notice meant"

For his turn dash used his own tease by pulled his dick and waved it around a bit then jerked a bit before removing his hand and letting him hang before swinging his hips back and forth with his dick following along and after a few moments of this he gave it one more jerk before resting the move add 7 points to Danny's stimulus

Danny considered using tease again but if he most likely would lose if he didn't use other movies or at the very least try them

[submition]

Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina

Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -1 stamina

Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool you opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

"I'll use [shy act] I am not kneeling to dash

Danny felt himself move his left arm to cover his junk and his right to cover his chest lowering his head a bit he heard himself speak in a soft embarrassed tone " sir would you kindly come and play with me"

during his turn dash once again use tease with brought Danny's stimulant to 15.

at the beginning of his turn, Danny received a message

[would you like to continue to rest more yes/no]

clicking no he recited anchor message that said 5 stamina was restored.

and the main menu opened

[offensive]

[defensive]

[item]

[stimulant]

[move]

[rest]

[retreat]

checking his stamina he only had eight points of stamina, so going to the stimulant, submission menu Danny looked over the moves

[submition]

Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina

Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -1 stamina

Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool you opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

looking at it he could use shy act three times be for he had to rest again.

activating [shy act] again, Danny again experienced losing control himself move his left arm to cover his junk and his right to cover his chest lowering his head a bit he heard himself speak in a soft embarrassed tone " sir would you kindly come and play with me"

that add 10 points to dash's stimulant and caused him to take on step forward.

for his turn Dash moved right in front of Danny.

in response, Danny once again used [shy act], this time dash did not use tease

this turn dash did something different reaching forward he pulled Danny into his chest he placed his right hand on Danny ass and used his right to gently guide Danny's head so that they were looking each other in the eye, then to Danny's horror he kissed him and worse dash began to kiss him deeper and longer, slower then he started to use his tongue before he pulled back and released Danny ending his turn adding 12 points to Danny bringing him to 26 points.

for a moment Danny was in a daze he hates dash but even he had to admit that he knew how to kiss, shaking his head Danny took a look at the situation he was losing and if he lost … wait what happened if he lost?

"You will be more willing to sleep with him like he would if you won, on that note it looks very unlikely that you will win at this encounter would I suggest retreating for now" Ereshkigal suggested.

As much as he disliked the idea of retreating he hates losing more and it was not like he could not try again later, just like when he fought ghost. Sighing he pressed the [retreat] option

[are you sure you wish to retreat yes/no]

He pressed yes and the world faded.

When he opened his eyes he was back at his desk like nothing happened, blinking his eyes at the sudden change Danny placed his head down on the desk and sighed "well that was a disaster"

"Not really it could have gone worse, I mean you could have lost, so what do you think of our gift wanna keep it or trade it for something else.

"No, I will keep it but just until I beat dash" Danny didn't show it a lot Danny was a very competitive person and he had a minor obsession with winning.

"That is fine," Ereshkigal said her tone gave Danny the impression that she was smiling. Shaking his head Danny decided to past the rest of detention by turning parts of his body intangible and invisible unseen by the other occupants of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

flying lazily high above amity Danny thought about the encounter he had with dash and how he was lost, he lost to dash. Taking a breath Danny allowed himself to stop, now that he planned to defeat dash in an encounter he needs to figure out how. He could ask Gaia and Ereshkigal but he was not one to ask for help well quickly at least.

okay think about it this power was kind of like a video game, so how would he go about this in a game, first of dash level was too high so he needed to raise his own first and to do that he needed to win an engagement, but against someone closer to his own level.

"I guess I should go looking, let's start with people who go to my school" with that he started going around searching the town and he found a few people who had lower level some were on his level, but he didn't start an engagement with any of them one it did not feel right to him, and the other was it appears his stamina needs time to regenerate, and he can't start an engagement until its full.

When he was flying over the northern part of amity did a message appear?

[stamina fully charged]

Danny froze out of surprise, he possed a great ability to adapt but this was really going to take some time to get used to.

"well my stamina is full now I just need a target"

taking a look around he saw where he was and an idea hit him, he knew exactly who to target, taking down the street he flew to the house on the corner of a street, phasing to the building he headed to his targets room, where he was doing his homework, focusing on him he saw his level and name appear above his head.

[Wes Weston level 3]

Wes Weston was a member of Casper highs basketball team, and in Danny's and friend's and sister's opinion the most observant resident of amity park seeing as how he figured out that Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton something no one else has done, though at first, he thought Danny was dead and pretending to be human. And when no one believed him when he tried to prove that he was telling the truth, which caused a lot of trouble for Danny and friends, Danny got back at him in many ways, until Wes accidentally fell through a natural ghost portal being the person he was Danny went after him. He found Wes easily enough but getting him back to the living world was a whole nother problem thankfully sam and tucker with jazz's help were able to cover for them though Sam was very reluctant to do so. During there time in the ghost zone Danny and Wes were able to talk and Danny explained that he was only half-ghost, Wes explained that he thought he was a ghost planning to hurt people by pretending to be human.

After returning to the living world they were on better terms Danny still messed with Wes, Wes still had his conspiracy theories that he tried to prove, but now Danny told him about the facts of ghost related things and the strange things that happened in amity, and even though Danny still mess with and at times drove him crazy at times Wes helped him with keeping the balance between his human life and his ghost life sometimes they just talked or hanged out sam and Tucker were Danny's best friends but there are time he needs a break from them and their eternal meat vs veggie fight.

Taking a deep breath Danny spoke one word [engage]

As soon as the word exited his mouth the world turned grey and Wes's room seemed expanded and Danny found himself standing opposite of Wes with a good few feet in between them.

[offensive]

[defensive]

[item]

[impress]

[move]

[retreat]

"let's see impress or offensive maybe defensive I haven't used that yet, ah why not."

[defensive]

block a simple defense +2 impress if hit -1 stamina

ghost shield use your thrust energy to create a shield +5 impress if hit -1 stamina -1 ghost energy

repulsion field use ghost energy to defend yourself and knock your opponent back +7 impress if hit -2 stamina -3ghost energy

bait&counter bait your opponent and then counter +10 impress -6 stamina

"[Bait&counter] sounds like a lot of fun," he thought before choosing it

"come on Wesley are you afraid of playing with me" the half-ghost taunted with a smirk on his face while making a 'come at me' motion with a relaxed posture. this caused a vein on Wes's head to pulse before the redhead charge at Danny and throw a slightly decent punch wich Danny dodged with a drop of effort and as Passed him Danny planted his fist in his gut which caused wes to collapse on the grom looking like he was going to barf, wes tried to catch his breath for a moment as he looked at Danny surprised before they reset in their original positions with wes having 10 more points in his impress and Danny having 6 less of his stamina

During his turn, wes displayed his knowledge of basketball which was a lot he talked about player stats, history of player teams the game it's itself, game plans all this was able to add 6 impress points to Danny's bar

For his next turn, he used bait&counter again adding 10 more points to wes and removing 6 more of his own.

This turn wes put on a show of his theories about the ghost zone and what lived in it, technically. He talked about how the different types of ghost and what effect he thought they had on both worlds, what may have given birth to the dark king and a couple of theory about the ancients, while his theories were impressive Danny was more impressed by how little he needed to breathe while his speech went on at several points he was afraid that wes was going to faint but he didn't and add 9 points to Danny impress.

This turn Danny used bait&counter once again for the last time he said. Putting Wes's points at 30 impress points but leaving Danny with 132 stamina points.

For his turn, wes displayed the athletic ability he gained from playing basketball for years. This adds 11 impress to Danny.

Taking a look at Wes's impress bar Danny could see that it was a little over half full "great now what" thinking over the moves he could use for this phase.

After a moment or two of thought, it hit him opening the impress menu

[impress]

[going ghost change into your ghost form impress+10 -1ecto-energy -1stamina]

[language demonstration show off your multi-language skills impress+5 -1stamina]

[intangibility show off your ability to phase through solid objects impress+10 -4 ecto-energy -4 stamina]

[invisibility show off your ability to disappear from sight impress+10 -4 ecto-energy -4 stamina]

And choosing going ghost he adds 10 more impresses for wes losing only a single stamina ecto-energy point his time.

This turn wes showed his skills from playing basketball with ghost even though he stumbled a couple of time it was still impressive allowed him to add 11 impress to Danny which won him the impress phase.

"Damn it" the ghost boy cursed but he knew getting upset would get him nothing it never had soo taking a breath he calmed himself, " I can still win this I just have to focus"

Opening the arousal menu

[arousal]

dominant

Submission

He picked submission

[submition]

Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina

Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -1 stamina

Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool you opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

And then tease he went through the motion of the move touching his clothed chest then unzipped his jumpsuit and until his behind and briefs were revealed, then he lowered his boxers and fingered himself a little before he reset. +6 arousal for wes -2 stamina for Danny

Wes removed his basketball t-shirt adding 3 points

This turn Danny removed his jumpsuit adding 5 arousal to wes

For this turn, wes removed his fuzzy socks +3 arousal

And in response Danny remove his undershirt + 5 arousal plus the reveal of his scars + 1 arousal then wes removed his jeans adding 6 points

Opening the item menu and remove gear he stopped seeing only one piece of gear left for him to remove

[Remove Gear]

Black boxers + 6 arousal

"Okay so I can remove my boxers and be in my birthday suit or I could use my arousal menu….. No contrast.

[arousal]

dominant

Submission

[submition]

Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina

Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -1 stamina

Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool you opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

[shy act] +10 arousal -3stamina

After Danny reset, Wes removed his boxer briefs +6 arousal

[shy act] this time wes took a step foward+10 arousal -3stamina

This turn wes used what Danny guessed what was his version of a tease while the movement was the same as dash's he was less aggressive and arrogant feeling to them. +6 arousal to Danny

As he stops to tack a breath Danny looked at his bars 18 arousal, 123 stamina, and 149 ecto-energy, and he could tell that Wes had around 36 arousal points which meant he was around halfway to winning but he was also half to losing but he had a good chance of winning, So he used another [shy act].

On this turn Danny used shy act but this time wes used a different move he walked up to Danny with a dominant presence that was clear in his steps after he stopped in front of Danny he gently grabbed Danny face and gently pressed his lips to Danny he pulled back before he pressed their lips together again this time much rougher than he suddenly stop smirked and reset. This move added 11 points putting Danny at 29 points a point away from losing

"Shit," Danny thought but there wasn't much he could do so he just used [shy act] bring wes to 56 arousals and by the skin of his teeth winning the arousal phase. He watched as Wes's rod become half hard.

At the start of the stimulus stage, Danny oped his stimulus menu

[stimulas]

dominant

Submission

[submission]

[submition]

Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina

Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -1 stamina

Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool you opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

He immediate;y used [shy act] and gave wes plus 10 stimulant and caused his to move forward once again. Wes once again walked forward and gave Danny his dominant kisses giving him 11 stimulant.

They used the same move for there next turns which brought wes to 20 and Danny to 22, this caused Danny a little worry but he continued anyway and using [shy act] for the who cares many times. Putting wes at 30 points as Danny prepared for wes to finish this phase but to his surprise wes sat on the ground he was resting for how many moves he didn't know but he was not wasting his chance Danny used [shy act] for the three turn wes rested and that won him the stimulus stage and began the stimulant stage.

This stage wes started with the first move and he move 3 steps forward before using tease. For his turn, Danny used shy act again but this time a thought crossed his mind about how he needed to get more moves. This shy act caused wes to take another step putting right in front of Danny. This turn wes once again used tease but because of lack of distance, something different happened.

He reached his arm behind Danny and loosely squeezed one of his cheeks, with his other hand he grabbed Danny's dick and used his thumb to rub the head through his boxers. This went on for several moments before wes pulled back this move gave Danny a total of 12 stimulant

Seeing that Wes's move changed because of their proximity Danny was curious to see if and how his move changed. Playing safe Danny used tease.

Dropping on his knees Danny used his tongue to lightly lick Wes's shaft and balls putting a lot of focus on the head while he had hand in his shorts fingering himself. when the move ends with Danny putt Wes's dick in his mouth fully be before pulling off dragging his lips over the shaft. The move over Danny was surprised that he did not reset he was still kneeling in front of wes he was even more surprised by what happened next wes placed his hands on Danny's shoulder and slowly push Danny on to his back after he was laying the ground wes with no hesitation he calmly removed Danny's boxers and pushed himself into Danny who let out a sound of surprise. As wes stared to move in and out of Danny never fully pulling out, then his turn ended.

Danny did not immediately do anything he laid on the ground allowing himself to catch up on what just happened to look at his stimulant bar he could see that he was at 21 points "great" he grumbled face flushed before he used [shy act].

"Plese be gentle" he spoke with an almost begging tone while he looked away doing a complete flushed face all while he squirmed on Wes's rod. Now Wes's stimulant was at a total of 26.

This turn wes responded by with slamming into Danny's prostate twice before avoiding it completely and then hitting it once more before the movie ended. this put Danny at 27 points.

Seeing no other available option Danny used [shy act] for a final time and wes used tease again winning him the phase. But that didn't mean he was finished, wes started pounding Danny with new vigor hitting Danny's spot with high acracy this made many sounds come from Danny's mouth they were silenced by wes a few minutes later by their lips meeting in a lock of lust and a bit of passion they did all this until they reached their limit and released the seed in burst.

The next thing Danny knew he was on his feet fully clothed "now wh-" before he could finish a four squares appeared three of them gain a green checkmark and the last had a red x. Above the boxes ¾ appeared and below them in bold words was Winner, then all this disappeared and a bar appeared it filled up once and showed [level up] before filling up a fourth more and stopping. This bar then replaced by another which filled a sixth of the way before a ⅙ appeared above it.

And finally, a countdown started, returning from the encounter in 3, "wait," 2 "wait" 1.

And just like that the color returned to the world and Danny was floating behind Wes who more or less unaware of what just transpired, but Danny was completely aware and if he were visible you would see the bright green blush that covered his face, Danny driven by his embarrassment left Wes's room without his notice.

Returning to his room the ghost boy arrived to see many things in his room blinking


	6. Chapter 6

Looking at his blinking bed, book, and laptop, he had played more than enough games to know what the blinking meant. Floating over to his bed Danny he places his hand on it and said {bed] opening the menu.

[bed]  
Sleep  
Save  
Relive*  
harem*  
He knew this was most likely because of the engagements he did today he wasn't sure exactly what relive did but he had a better idea what harem was if his past gaming experience meant anything. So he opened it to see if he was right.

[harem]  
Dash Baxter  
0/11

-

-

Wes Weston*  
1 / 6  
Summary

-  
-

"Well this is interesting, Ok the fraction is probably about how many.. Engagements.. i .. need .. to.. Get.. Wes ..to sleep with.. me," Danny mumbled before he opened Wes's summery

[summary]

Wes is a teen with a great desire to uncover secret and things that are hidden this desire has gotten him in trouble before but this has never slowed him down, but he never let that desire consume him either, His desire to know is in his nature. (upgradable)

"that sounds like Wes alright, and how can a summery be upgraded … whatever let's move over to relive, I'm both curious and worried about what I might see.

[relive]  
Wes*

"Now let's see what we have here"

[Wes]  
Encounter one-Relive yes/no  
-save yes/no

"Wait, encounter so if I choose to relive it I will I will go through what just happened again" the moment this crossed his mind his face flushed green letting out a groan Danny choose to exit the bed menu but right after it closed a message appeared.  
[warning: data will be automatically deleted after Twenty four hours. If you wish to save it please do so before then]

Taking note of that Danny moved over to the laptop as soon as he touched it a message appeared.

[would you like to open your gift yes/no]

"Oh yay this is from this morning I forgot about that", with no hesitation he pressed yes

[You have received]

1 x chain belt  
1 x chain bracelet  
1 x chain necklace

[items move to accessories]

"Well, that's that" after a quick look through the laptop Danny saw nothing of interest or that needed his attention. So he moves over to the book.

[book]  
Missions*  
Engagement progress*

[missons]  
start an engagement-complete  
win an engagement-complete  
submit to an opponent-complete  
dominate an opponent  
impress opponent-complete  
fill stimulus meter-complete  
fill arousal meter-complete

[Collect rewards]

Danny pressed it with little to no thought and saw his rewards for finishing the quest.

start an engagement  
1 x random stat page  
win an engagement  
1 x random outfit piece  
submit to an opponent  
1 x Leather collar  
impress opponent  
1 x impress page  
fill stimulus meter  
1 x stimulus page  
fill arousal meter  
1 x Arousal page

[awards moved to items storage]

[items storage function not unlocked]

[unable to collect certain awards, uncollected will stay here collected awards have been moved to there places]

[Please unlock items function]

"Well that was unexpected and unlucky," Danny grumble annoyed "and since I have no idea on how to unlock the items storage function I guess the only move on, i will check the other awards later."

Danny then open the engagement progress menu

[engagement progress]

Dash Baxter 0/11  
Hates your guts!

Wes Weston 1/6  
Sizable interest in seeing you naked but will never admit to it!

"Well, that's nice to know." not even a moment after he thought this a mischievous smile spread across his face.

At this time Wes felt a chill go down his spine twice, he wasn't sure why but he had the feeling Danny had something to do with it.

Back with Danny he had left the book and moved over to the closet to look at his new accessories. When he opened the closet menu a message appeared.

[accessories option added, happy playing]

"Convenient"

[accessories unequipped  
Chainring  
+3 impress at engagement start +2 arousal when removed 2 uses left  
Chain belt  
+5impress at engagement start +4 arousal, when removed 2, uses left  
Chain necklace  
+4impress at engagement start +3 arousal, when removed 2, uses left

[note: accessory effects faded after a number of engagements but will return after a certain time period]

After reading through the accessories menu Danny thought about putting one of them on but decided not to as he did not plan to do another engagement today.

So he sat down at his desk and began his homework.

In a place unreachable by man or ghost, Gia and Ereshkigal were continuing their talk on what had transpired over the years they have been separated, it's been over a thousand years after all.

"So wait you're telling me that even though they liked each other they refused to date because of the times they lived in were not kind to same-sex relationships," Gaia asked her sister.

"Yeah thank full their friends got tired of that really quick and lock them in a lair with more than a few aphrodisiacs," Ereshkigal said smirking.

"Man they must had been made"

"They were too busy to be mad"

"Really?"

"Yeah by the time they had realized what their friends did well let's just say they had other priorities, the good news is they got married less than a hundred years later."

"Well good for them, now let me tell to about—" Gaia stopped talking as something changed in her sisters "what is it"

"Some of my older ghosts have noticed my recent activity, I guess I will have to deal with them sometime soon, now what this story of your about."

"Okay, so almost 70 years ago one of the worst war that has happened on me ended-I," she started.

The two sisters continued to talk and catch each other on the events that happened over the time they have been separated major things small thing happy and sad times they talked like they didn't care for the flow of time.

Back with Danny he had just finished an uncomfortable dinner with his parents, they talk about a new discovery of the plants in the guest zone they were very interested in the one that was poisonous to ghost a few of them Danny knew were capable of ending ghost if not cured.

Returning to his room he got ready to take a shower as he tried to put the thought of his parent plans for their new discovery. Keyword tried what they are planning was just plain cruel so even after his showering and washing his hair it was still in the front of his mind.

Usually, in this situation, he would call Sam and Tucker but they were out of town with their families, though Sam would probably enjoy a call.

After thinking about he decided to send them a text and go from there.

Now, where was his phone, heh ad stop carrying it with him everywhere after the fourth one was smashed because of a ghost attacking him instead he carried a Fenton phone they were much more durable.

He found after looking through his room twice he found it under his bed under some dirty clothes. But the battery was dead, bit more searching uncovered the charging cable but not the part that went into the socket but it was getting late and he just didn't feel like looking for it so he plugged his phone up to his laptop and went to bed, not seeing his phone and laptop turning on.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of beeping stopped him from going to sleep, turning over in his bed he saw that it was coming from his laptop and phone.

Groaning he pulled his pillow over his head and consider ignoring it but uncovering his head he knew he would Get a drop of sleep like this, he had become a light sleeper due to his ghost fighting.

Getting off his bed he dragged himself over. Touching the laptop caused a message to appear.

Congrats you have unlocked the phone function.

"I unlocked a function by plugging my phone into my computer, I guess unlocking functions will not be that hard" the teen mumbled. Picking up his phone he turned it on and activated the function

The phone function is a portable version of the laptop and book with a few extras.

[phone]

Missions

Engagement progress

Quick save

Quick load

"Well, that's nice" Danny yawned before he put down the phone and went back to bed, this time falling asleep almost instantly.

When his alarm went off Danny resisted the urge to blast it, barely. Getting from under his covers Danny roughly started to get ready for school, he put on his usual outfit and poked his phone mindlessly, after his socks and shoes he grabbed his homework and headed downstairs to hopefully eat a non-living breakfast.

Luckily his parents hadn't left the lab since after dinner but there was no cereal so he had to cook, he knew how just didn't often.

He grabbed some eggs, bacon and a pan before he turned on the stove then turn it off as that was the dial for the ecto powered flame. Turning on the regular flame he cracked the eggs scrambled them add salt and pepper. As for the bacon, he cut it into bite size pieces and add them to the pan.

After everything was cooked he put it all between two slices of bread, with that he had an egg and bacon sandwich.

At that moment his phone went off pulling it out of his pocket he grabbed the sandwich and took a Bite as he looked at the notification on the phone and almost choked at what he saw.

[ congratulations you have unlocked the cooking function]

With this function, you can make food to be used in one of two ways

One is to restore stamina yours, your Harem's or your engagement targets by eating the food you make.

The second use is inside an engagement to impress your opponent.

The food you make using this function is rate by stars, the more stars a meal had the stamina it restore or how much it will impress your target. The rating of the meal is decided by several factors like taste, look, ingredient waste, and time.

The fiction can be accessed by the fridge, the cooking menu has several options

Cook, quick-cook, cookbook.

Cook- do it by hand takes time but you can change anything at any time.

Quick-cook- have it automatically takes little time, but can't change anything.

Cookbook - a record of the recipes you have made, you can check the effects the meal has, and buy new recipes.

"Huh that is actually pretty cool," Danny thought as he ate his breakfast.

When he was done he said placed his plate in the sink and moved over to the fridge where he opened the cooking menu.

[cooking]

Cook

Quick cook

Cookbook

He opened the cookbook.

[Cookbook]

Living world recipes 1

Eggs and bacon sandwich, *. 10 stamina 7 impress

Ghost zone recipes 0

"You cook with ghost zone food! there is food in the ghost zone!? I have to look into this later." But for now, let us use the cookbook he moved over to the quick-cook menu.

[quick-cook]

Eggs and bacon sandwich *, time needed 2M

Ingredients

Egg x 2

Bacon x 2

Bread x 2

Cook [yes/no]

The moment he pressed yes he saw what looked like partly see through copy of himself go through the motions of cook at twice the speed.

When it was done the plate was placed inform of him.

Meal complete!

Eat

Inventory x

"Right I forgot about the inventory function, I still don't know how to unlock it so what do I do with this sandwich?" He thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and grabbing some plastic wrap from the cabinets to wrap his sandwich.

After he wrapped it he coated it in a paper thin layer of ecto-ice so that it stayed cool all day. The ghost boy grabbed his backpack from his room and head to the door. Before opening the door, he placed the sandwich in the bag. As he was pulling the door open he felt and heard his phone go off in his pocket for the second time this morning.

He ignored it for the moment and exited his home and made his way to a nearby alley to transform, but he made sure to pull his phone out before he changed or he wouldn't be getting it back until he returned to human form, then he put it in one of his jump suits hidden pockets

When he was high enough in the sky the people would mistake him for a bird or a plane. He woke up his phone and looked at the notification and almost dropped it.

[congratulations you have unlocked storage function-backpack]

This part of the storage function allows you to store items like clothes, accessories, food a few things you have yet to unlock. But the space in your book bag is limited and you can only store up to 10 items with 5 stack for stackable ones but the backpack is mobile and can be taken with you anywhere if used wisely it will make all the difference in your engagements.

"Cool but how i don't think i did anything special, this is just like the cooking function unlocking after i made breakfast this morning… it unlocked because I cooked, duh. So the backpack function unlocked beaches i used it to store the sandwitch imade, so that means a function will unlock when i use it. well that's to know now i just need to learn what the other functions are if there are more."

Picking up his speed he head towards Casper high. Arriving at the school he was surprised to see Sam was sitting on the front steps of the school. Walking over to her he waved at her and she waved back.

"Your back early, I thought you were going to be back at the end of the week?"

"I managed to convince them to return early" the smirk on her face told Danny he didn't want to know or maybe he did her parents were just as stubborn as Sam was. "So did anything interesting happen while I was out of town?"

" no, things have been pretty calm in general," he wasn't going to tell her about the gift from the spirits of the worlds for a list of reasons. And as he walked up the steps he could see it on sam's face that she didn't believe him.

"Really it has been peaceful as it has been since the disasteroid"

" if you say so" the goth said as she followed through the front door and into the halls, as they transversed the halls they talk about sams trip with her family who admitted that it was not as bad as she first thought it would be, in turn danny told her about how he was affected by lack of ghosts and what his parents were experimenting on recently, oh he also told her about the detentions he was stuck surviving with dash everyday.

" there has to be some way out of them" Sam asked? Her tone made it confusing.

" not really, Mr. lancer is not going to change his mind when he told us it was in the same tone he used when he told me I was getting detention to make up missed tests" which Danny was actually grateful for "nothing short of overshadowing his is going to change his mind but that seems more of a temporary situation at best, so he was going to have do the detentions and see what happened, but if he used the two sisters gift may make a difference but using it for something like that doesn't make Danny completely comfortable with the idea.

Arriving at there first class which was history and they took their seats. They talked till the bell rang and school day had begun.

—

The was quiet, well as quiet as a building full of teenagers could be, then lunch happened where skulker attacked.

( Danny would never admit to it but he was glad to see hunting again it meant things were getting back to normal, he knew it was sad)

While they were fighting Danny noticed something interesting above his head

[Skulker]

Level 20

"So it works on ghost too and wow skulker is way out

of my league for the moment anyway."

And so Danny ended the battle with little invisibility and duplication,then he moved on with his lunch and nothing more happened until danny's second to last period gym, a class he unfortunately he shared with dash kwan and a few other jocks in the A-crowed, usually it wasn't so bad because he had the class with tucker (sam had poetry) but he was still out of town.

Not even ten minutes in the class danny was losing his patience with them, he would use his powers to get back at them but there were too many students in the gym and he couldn't risk that.

it wasn't until after six more minute that danny got an idea on him to get back at them a quick scan revealed that kwan was the best target. focusing on him he saw the text appear above his head.

[Kwan]

level 6

"engage" he spoke and the color faded from the world.


	8. Chapter 8

After the color faded from the world Danny turned to the menu

[offensive]

[defensive]

[item]

[impress]

[move]

[retreat]

And immediately he opened the [offensive] menu and wasted no time using [cryokinesis] on Kwan giving him 9 impresses and (sadly leaving him unfrozen while taking 3 stamina and 5 ecto-energy from Danny.

For his turn, Kwan showed off his physical skills by doing 18 pushups in under a minute. It was pretty impressive which was obvious seeing as it gave Danny 10 impress points.

Danny tries his [cryokinesis] again to see if he could freeze Kwan but that didn't work but he was able to add 9 more impress to Kwan.

Kwan, in turn, did more pushups giving Danny 10 more impress.

This turn dang decide to [go ghost] and give Kwan 10 bring his to a total of 28 impresses. But it left Danny with 143 stamina 140 Ector-energy.

Kwan once again did push up bring Danny to impress to 30 and winning him the impress stage or Danny thought but nothing happened only has the main menu appeared in front of him.a look at his impress bar revealed why

30/32

"Well I did level up yesterday, okay I have slim chance to win the impress stage I got to make it count."

A look at Kwan's bar showed that it was about ¼ filled, Danny opens his [offensive] and looked through it.

[offensive]

attack- a simple attack on your opponent +6impress -2 stamina

ghost ray-unleash a blast of ghost energy at your opponent + 8impress -2stamina -4ecto-energy

energy strike-charge your fist with power and unleash a deviating strike +8impress -4 stamina - 4ecto-energy

ghostly wail-infuse your power into your voice and unleash the sound of a thousand tottered souls impress x2 of stamina used, - half reaming stamina all remaining ecto-energy

cryokinesis -tap in your cold core and unleash its power +9 impress -3 stamina - 5 ecto-energy chance of freezing an opponent in place

"The sure fire way is my [ghostly wail]," he sighed "I guess there's no time like the present to try something."

Selecting his most powerful attack, Danny shifted into his ghost form he negates the instinct to fly and planted his on the ground in a wide stance and took a deep breath, at that moment he could feel the huge amount of power flowing into his vocal cords, and wailed.

When unleashing it Kwan put his arms up in a defensive position not that it did much when the wail hit himself was thrown back a few feet. His back hit the ground before the force of the wail caused him to flip in on his front. Immediately he tried to anchor himself using the floor, it worked and but a little over two moments later his gym uniform tore off his body and flew off somewhere? After that Danny's wail died down and he collapsed on the ground feeling the drain of losing half his stamina and all his ecto-energy but it won him the impress phase.

When his first turn for the arousal stage began Danny tried to stand but he couldn't summon the strength. He looked at his menu and was surprised by a new selection.

[item]

[arousal]

[**feast**]

[move]

[retreat]

Reading he knew immediately what it was for, the reason Danny was surprised that there was actually food in the ghost zone was that ghost feed on emotions of the living or pure ectoplasm of the ghost zone.

When a ghost feeds on emotions it's called feasting, it is all so a quick way to restore ecto energy in a snapper but it's like snacking no matter how much you ate it would never fill you up.

Danny tried to avoid feasting mostly because of the effects it had on the living. But sometimes he did it without thinking or when he had no other choice.

Danny thought about this new selection for quite a bit before deciding not to use it, it's not like he needed ecto-energy for the next three stages.

Opening the item menu he took a look at his gear.

[Gear]

Casper high gym shirt- +6 Arousal When removed

White sleeveless t-shirt- +3 Arousal When removed

Casper high gym shorts- +6 Arousal When removed

White briefs- +6 Arousal When removed

White athletic shoes- +2 Arousal When removed

White athletic socks- +3 Arousal When removed

"Wait, I thought my gym clothes were only worth 20 points"?

"Your underwear is not part of the outfit" Gaia answered.

"Okay that makes sense, I think". He then chooses to remove his shoes but an alert popped up

[waring starving state is active, continue? Yes/no]

"Starving state?"

A look at his side answered that question for he saw a green hungry face emoji a bit of focus later and he saw

[starving- all your ghost energy has used, ghost power unavailable until energy restored, effects varying depending on the action.]

"Okay maybe I should have chosen [feast], but let's see what happens when I remove gear first"

[**yes**/no]

Danny kneeled on the ground and untied the shoelaces on his right then left the shoe, standing again he stepped on the back of his right shoe and pulled his foot out and repeated with his left on before taking a step back his shoes fading before he resets.

The action of removing his shoes gave kwan 2 arousal points and took away one stamina point from danny!

"So that is the effect of starving for gear removal" thankfully i have a lot of stamina. . . how much stamina do i have left," a look to his right revealed that he had 71 points left, "okay that should be plenty i hope but to be on the safe side let's feast abit.

Then he waited for kwan to take his turn witch didn't come because he was [amazed],

[Amazed-those who have been amazed may not use their turn while it lasts]-7

"Okay, let's eat then"

When his menu opened up he choose [feast]

[feast]

How many turns would you like to feast?

0

Danny thought over it for a moment before he decided to use only one turn.

Feast for 1 turn?

yes/no

**yes**/no

After he pressed yes, he shifted to his ghost form and pulled his knees to his chest and started to slowly spin, like an astronaut in zero-g, closing his eyes he felt the floating excess emotions in the air around him and started drawing them into his core, at this point danny was in a meditative like state.

On kwan's turn, the counter on his amazement went from 7 to 6.

At the start of his turn, danny received 5 ecto energy and then he uncurled and flipped over to face kwan just before his main menu appeared. he immediately opened the item menu then the gear menu

[Gear]

Casper high gym shirt- +6 Arousal When removed

White sleeveless t-shirt- +3 Arousal When removed

Casper high gym shorts- +6 Arousal When removed

White briefs- +6 Arousal When removed

White athletic socks- +3 Arousal When removed

"I'll remove the socks", jump free of gravity's hold danny floated in the air he bends his legs and slowly peeled of one of his socks before letting it fall to the ground, repeating the same actions with his other legs he let the sock on the other before they vanished and he rest. Kwan's total arousal was brought to 5.

Kwan was still amazed the counter went to 5 turns left.

[Gear]

Casper high gym shirt- +6 Arousal When removed

White sleeveless t-shirt- +3 Arousal When removed

Casper high gym shorts- +6 Arousal When removed

White briefs- +6 Arousal When removed

This turn danny removed his gym shirt by using a bit of intangibility and letting it fall off, this gave kwan 6 more points.

Kwan's counter went down counter went down to 4

Opening his gear menu danny chose to remove his gym shorts, he did this by hocking his thumbs on the waist and shimmy them down his legs before he stepped out of them and tossed them to the side where they disappeared.

Kwan's counter dropped another point, and danny choose to remove his sleeveless t-shirt. This was done by danny phasing it of and throwing to his left, this put kwan at a total of 20 arousal, after kwan's turn came and went his amazed status counter dropped to 2.

Dany opened his gear menu and looked at the last piece of gear he could remove, he didn't do anything immediately because he was considering whether he should remove it or keep it on, "okay i have removing my underwear in engagements it's something I have to get use to if i am going to use this power", so face bright red he choose to remove his briefs.

Hooking his thumbs on his waist band danny slowly lowered them to the ground before stepping out of them so they could vanish to wherever his cloths went. When he could freely move again dany immetaly covered himself with his hand.

There was one turn left for kwan before he could move again for the counter went to zero, on his turn danny opened his arousal menu.

[arousal]

dominant

Submission

With the other option, unavailable danny choose submission.

[submission]

Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina

Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -1 stamina

Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool your opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

Danny quickly choose to use [shy act], danny's body moved using one of his hands he covered his groin and the other was used to cover his chest "sir would you kindly come and play with me" he said face burning red voice small eyes on kwans feet. This gives kwan an even 10 arousal and took an odd 3 stamina from danny.

For his turn, kwan made a show of playing his rod this gave danny a total of 6 arousal points. Danny reacted with another [shy act] pushing kwan up to 46 points and leaving danny with 65 stamina.

Once again kwan made a show of playing with himself giving danny another 6 arousal and once again danny returned with [shy act] giving kwan 10 more.

This turn kwan did something different he genly flex his muscles slowly one at a time, this added 10 to danny's arousal, and caused danny to stare for a minute or two before he took his turn and used [shy act] puting 66 and a few points from losing, danny was the same.

Kwan once again flex his muscles putting danny at 30 points in turn danny used [shy act]again which caused kwan's arousal to max out at 69 points.

This ended the arousal stage and began the stimulant stage.

Danny wasted no time and use [shy act] that caused kwan to gain 10 stimulant and move a step forward.

Kwan once again flexed giving danny his own 10 points.

They used the same move one more time but without kwan moving because of the [shy act] before during his turn kwan walked up to danny, the jock grabbed his arm and spun him around where he attacked the half ghost neck with his mouth, sucking and biting as his arms held danny's arm who tried to squirm away. When kwan was done they reseted with kwan standing right in front of danny, this gave him a good 12 points well good for kwan anyway.

As that move won him the stimulant stage, before danny took his turn he noticed that both him and kwan were at full mast. Danny raised his gaze to kwan face his red and used a [shy act], but with kwan, so the motion of the move had changed, after his arms and moved to cover himself danny stepped forward and pressed his face into kwan chest that he spoke into.

This put kwan at 10 stimulus but he didn't reset, for his turn, kwan again turned him around and attacked his neck, This gave 15 stimulus to danny.

"Two more turns and kwan wins the stage, and that means we will tie and … wait what happens if we tie"

"Nothing, really" spoke the spirit of the ghost zone " I mean you will get a little experience but nothing more"

"That is nice to know," danny said as he opened his submission menu

[submission]

Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina

Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -1 stamina

Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool your opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

'I need stroger moves" he thought before he used [shy act] turning back around and spoke into kwan chest again putting the jock at 20 points and the half ghost at 50 stamina.

Kwan once again attacked his neck but this time he lighty bit danny's neck when he was finishing up, the bit made danny released a mix of a moan and a shout as he came and felt kwan come on his back before the jock let go of him and fall away still rock hard.

After he faded away danny's clothes returned his body the four boxes appeared with two of them getting green checks and the other two getting red x's, then the world tried appeared in both red and green letters.

Then the experience meter appears and fills 2/4 more before disappearing and being replaced by one last bar that fills up none.

Lastly, the countdown starts, 3, 2 danny takes a breath and closes his eyes, 1, and the color bleeds back into the world.

"Fenton what are you doing there standing still" called out across the gym.

"Nothing" the dark haired teen respond before he resumed day's gym activity.


	9. Second Tie

When gym class was over Danny changed back to his normal outfit and went to his next class for the day, math! It was the one class he wouldn't mind a ghost attack happening but that rarely happens, unfortunately, so he suffered through the class absentmindedly reading his math textbook and doing the work assigned until the bell rang.

His next period was a class that he considered more bearable, history. This is because of two reasons one wes was in this class and Danny could mess with him if he got bored (nothing that would interfere with his learning or really annoy him besides Wes had no hesitation at returning the favor) and do to several favors of clockwork Danny has been to several big and small moments in history so he did pretty well in the class despite the fact he skipped class often to fight ghosts. They were currently discussing recent history.

Near the end of class Danny's phone vibrated in his pocket, he ignored it until the teacher turned her back to the class to write on the board he pulled out his phone just like half his class did.

[stamina fully charged]

"Huh okay, that's done," Danny thought he put his phone away as the teacher had turned back to the class. During the last ten minutes of class where the teacher let them start on there homework, Danny was taking advantage of it full-heartedly.

After the bell rang out and the students were rushing out of the classroom did Danny decides to start an engagement.

[Wes Weston]

Level 3

"**Engage**"

For the second time today, the color and people faded from the world leaving behind only Danny and Wes.

[offensive]

[defensive]

[item]

[impress]

[move]

[retreat]

"If I remember correctly wes capped out at around 56 for the arousal stage and all the meters are usually the same amount" at least that's what he has seen so far. Danny opened his impress menu then paused closed it and opened his item menu instead

[item]

Eggs and bacon sandwich x 1

Selecting the sandwich a pop up appeared.

[confirm]

**yes/**no

[target]

**Wes**

You

Danny pulled the sandwich from his back pocket and tossed it at Wes who caught it with eas, wes turn the sandwich over in his hand and inspected it like he expected it to explode when he deemed it safe he unwrapped breaking the weak layer of ghost ice and took a bit, the shock and surprise on his face kind of irritated Danny but he decided to let it go for now.

After he finished the sandwich wes gained 7 impress points and 10 stamina, stamina was useless because Wes hadn't used any yet.

When his turn came Wes put on a show of basketball skills that Danny 11 impress.

For his turn Danny used this [ghostly wail] when the move was over Danny had won the impress phase but the move left him with 75 stamina.

Wes didn't do anything for his turn because he was in a state of amazement.

**Amazement** 76

Danny opened his gear menu and chose to remove his t-shirt.

[Red and white t-shirt +3 arousal]

**Amazement **65

[Red and white sneakers +2 arousal]

**Amazement** 54

[white socks +5 arousal]

**Amazement **43

[White undershirt +5 arousal]

**Amazement** 32

[Light blue jeans +4 arousal]

**Amazement** 21

**Gear **

[White briefs +6 arousal when removed]

Danny groaned in embarrassment as he chooses to remove his briefs. With the last piece of his clothing gone Danny covered himself as Wes went through his last turn of amazement.

A look at Wes's bar told him he dealt him 25 arousal point to him in total, "so little under halfway" the half-ghost thought before he used[shy act].

His next turn wes took off his gray short-sleeved shirt with a black star in the middle. This gave Danny an odd 5 arousal points. In return, Danny used [shy act].

Wes this time too off the gray beanie he was wearing that gave Danny 2 arousal points.

This turn Danny uses [shy act] again.

Next pieces of clothing wes took off was his white & grey sneakers, that have Danny 4 arousal points.

This turn Danny used [tease] to win him the arousal phase and starting the stimulus stage.

Looking at how much cloth wes had on the wonder how it would change his moves.

Starting off the stimulus phase Danny used [tease] again.

In turn, wes lowered his black sweatpants and boxer to play with his dick, this gives Danny a good 5 points.

Danny uses [shy act] this turn.

Wes again pulled his pants and underwear down to play with himself giving Danny another 5 points.

Danny gave him 10 points using a [shy act]

This time wes walked up to Danny and gently grabbed His face to kiss him, then pull back before going in for a rougher kiss. A solid 11 points were what Danny got after wes pulled that, then wes returned to his place.

"shit I'm now at 21 points, " Danny cursed.

[shy act] put wes at 36 points

Wes again walked up to Danny and kissed him again winning the stimulus phase for him as well.

Starting off the stimulant phase Wes walked up to Danny and kissed him once gently then roughly, but this time he stays right in front of Danny.

Danny reacted with a [shy act] by placing his hands and hiding his face Wes's chest and asking to be gentle with him.

Wes's again kiss's Danny but this time he is also lightly playing with Danny's half-hard dick when his more was over he only disconnected their lips.

The next [shy act] Danny used led to him to slightly humping Wes's hand while quietly asking Wes's to be gentle with a blush covering his entire face, wes not only gained the

The next turn wes once again kissed the half-ghost, but this time his full hard rod joined Danny's in the redhead's hand. Wes started thrusting his hips at full force while Danny placed his hands on his shoulders letting out soft moans as he started to move his in rhythm with wes.

Their hips continued moved until both teens came spraying each other with there seed and getting some of their own on themselves.

Danny took calming breaths to calm his racing heart as wes faded away along with the seed on his chest, just before his clothes faded on to him.

The four-piece box appeared, the first two boxes gained two green checks while the lat two gained red x's. The engagement was declared a tie, next to Danny's exp bar appeared and filled up the rest of the way giving Danny a level up. The last bar's Wes's engagement progress appeared and filled none before vanishing and the countdown began.

When the color returned to the world Danny look at wes who happened to look in his direction, a deep blush appeared on the conspiracy theorist face before he turned away a speed walked away, Danny just stared in confusion before he walked to his next class wondering what just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

After a very tense detention with dash and , Danny left school and headed to the nasty burger to meet up with sam. When he met her the atmosphere was just as tense as his detention.

Mostly because there attempt at dating and badly not bad enough that they couldn't be friends afterward but it was still very awkward, anyway.

"Hey Sam," the male raven greeted

"Hey Danny," the female raven responded

"So tell how bad was your vacation with your parents"

"Pretty bad but honestly not the worst, not that I would ever tell my parents" the smirk on her face was small and devious. "So how were things while I was away?

"From the ghost side of things pretty calm, on the human side pretty bad you know about the detentions with dash Mr. Lancer gave me, but there's also my parents who inventions are getting worse, jazz is really busy with college and can't call, and tucker is still out of town."

"Sounds pretty bad, but since I am back maybe I can help you with some of your problems"

"Sam it-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Danny, nothing you can do or say is going to stop me from helping you, so I advise you to surrender now" the smile she was wearing while she said this was very unnerving.

"Alright, " Danny put his hands up in surrender, "so any ideas?"

"A few" this smile is even more unnerving than the last.

They spent the next few hours talking at first about sam's ideas, which reminded Danny why he never wanted to make enemies with her, then they talked about video games then they sat in comfortable silence until sam parents told her saying it was late and it was time to come home.

After throwing away their trash the two friends left the restaurant and walk to sam's place, where they parted and Danny head home.

When Danny got home and entered the living room he dropped his book bag on the couch and he could hear that his parents were down in the lab doing clockwork knows what.

Danny quickly grabbed something from the fridge and heeded up his room. Entering his room he saw his bed, computer and the book blinking again.

Danny started with the bed already guessing why it was blinking.

**Bed**

Sleep

Save

relive*

harem*

**Relive**

Wes*

Kwan*

**Wes**

Engagement one relive yes/no

Save yes/no

warning will be erased today!

Engagement two relive yes/no

Save yes/no

"Should I save my engagements?" the half-alive teen asked himself. Danny thought over the matter a bit and decided what's the worst that can happen if he saves them. So he saved both of the engagement with wes then the one he had with Kwan.

Next, he checks the harem menu

**Harem**

Dash

0/11

Wes

⅙

summary

Kwan*

0/9

With that, he left the bed menu and headed over to the blinking book.

**Book**

Would you like to collect remaining rewards?

yes/no

**yes**/no

Items move to bookbag

Mission

**Book**

Missions*

Engagements progress

**Missions**

Dominate an opponent

Reach level ten

Submit to five opposites

Win five engagements

Add a person to your harem.

"Cool new missions," Danny thought before he left the book menu and went over to the computer.

As soon as he touched it a notification appears on it

Would you like to collect your gift

yes/no

**yes**/no

Items moved to bookbag

"Well that's all the blinking items in my room I guess I can start on my homework now" he wasn't really excited to do so "or I could check out the item that has been placed in my book bags."

A quick trip back downstairs he was able to retrieve his backpack. Closing his door behind him Danny opened his book bag menu.

**Bookbag**

Gear*

items*

**Gear**

Outfit gym clothes

Chain belt

Chain necklace

Chain bracelet

Leather collar

Halloween underwear

After looking over the gear menu he moved over to the items menu

**Items**

Impress page

Stimulus page

Arousal page

Danny was really interested in the items and gear but he knew that he had to do his homework unless he wanted his grades to drop. Again.

After struggling lightly with his homework Danny had dinner and took a shower, Danny returned to his book bag and opened the gear menu.

**Gear**

Outfit gym clothes

Chain belt

Chain necklace

Chain bracelet

Leather collar

Halloween underwear

Looking over the gear in his backpack Danny desired to start with the chain belt.

**Chain belt**

A simple chain link belt

+1 impress per turn worn

+2 arousal when removed

Usable for 4 engagements

Recover after 6 hours.

"Cool, so what about the others"

**Chain necklace**

A simple chain link necklace

+1 impress per turn worn

+2 arousal when removed

Usable for 4 engagements

Recovers after 6 hours

**Chain bracelet**

A simple chain link bracelet

+1 impress per turn worn

+2 arousal when removed

Usable for 4 engagements

Recovers after 6 hours

**Leather collar**

A thin black leather collar

+3 arousal per turn worn

+5 when removed

Outfit piece

**Halloween underwear.**

Metamorphic clothing

Underwear with Halloween design

+3 when reviled

+9 arousal when removed

Outfit piece

"Metamorphic clothing?" Danny asked himself. Poking the term a smaller screen appeared.

**Metamorphic clothing**

Clothing that when certain conditions are meet change, the change can range from color to type.

"that is something, alright" he honestly thought that it was cool but he had a foreboding feeling and he learned it was never good to ignore them.

"Well I guess there was only one thing to do" he had to try on the underwear, " now how do I do that".

It took a bit to figure out, but he found out he just had to tap on the item, so tapping on **Halloween underwear **a smaller screen appeared.

Would you like to put on **Halloween underwear?**

yes/no

Danny chose yes and another screen appeared.

Waring, you're already wearing **blue plaid boxers, **do you wish to continue?

yes/no

Danny pressed yes and an odd feeling came over his nether regions, it felt like his boxers were phased off him and then replaced by a mildly tight pair of briefs.

Getting off his bed and standing in front of his dresser mirror pulling up his pajama shirt and his pants down Danny look at the underwear. The brief was black and white with a white skeletal hand on the crouch as if it was groping him in the back was a pair of skeletal hands that looked like they were spreading his cheeks.

After looking at how they look on him more then he would admit to Danny choose to change back to his boxers. After that Danny tried on the other new items he got and used the mirror to see how they look on him.

When he was done with that he put his backpack at the foot of his bed and went to sleep for the night.

The next morning Danny woke up thirty minutes before his alarm went off to the sound of something exploding something that hasn't happened in a while.

Grunting as he rose his bed Danny began his morning rituals.

After showering and putting on his usual outfit, he headed downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast and maybe some food for an engagement.

This time he made some cereal to eat and another sandwich for a engagement, as he left the house his mother came up from the lab.

"Good morning Danny' she yawned " off to school?" she asked as she turned on the coffee maker.

"umm, yeah I was just leaving," Danny said as he opened the front door.

"Have a good day at school," his mother said as he left the house waving back at her.

"When did things get so bad," Maddie mumbled as she poured her coffee.

Danny arrived at school with little problems for the guys in white were idiots. After transforming back to his human form he met sam at the front door and they headed to their lockers and then there classes chatting all the way. It was peaceful until one of the members of the football team shoulder checked him onto the ground.

"Hey, watch it Fenton", Danny thinks his was dave or something, said laughing.

Danny let out a low growl before he looked above the jocks head and got a surprise

[Dale miller]

Level 2

The brown-skinned jock's level was a real surprise to Danny it was lower than his, then again he didn't know what decided levels did he.

Danny got off the ground and made a move to go to his class. Only for Dale to step in front of him.

"Hey I didn't say you could leave, geek"

"Don't need your permission," Danny mumbled

"Yes you do geek, and I say you can't go anywhere yet and don't try to change my mind" a small smirk adorned the jock's face.

A matching smirk grew on Danny's face "wanna bet," he then focused on the text over dale's head and said **engage**, and the color faded from the world.


	11. Chapter 11

After Danny and dale, took their places in the colorless empty hallway Danny menu opened up.

[offensive]

[defensive]

[item]

[impress]

[move]

[retreat]

For a moment Danny considered retreating but decided not to he had already come this far, besides this was his chance to dominate someone. So he opened his offensive menu and used a [ghostly wail]. Like usual the move won him the phase but for some reason, it didn't striped dale of his clothes and only stunned him for one turn. But Danny didn't spend a lot of time thinking about it.

So while dale was stunned from the ghostly wail Danny opened his arousal menu and then for the first time opened the dominant menu.

**Dominant**

**Tease **-tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina

**Stand **\- stand tall and let your presence dominate your opponent +8 arousal -1 stamina.

**Bold act **-put on a mask of boldness to fool your opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

"This will be fun," Danny said before he used [tease], the dominant version of this move lead to Danny pacing his hind down the front of his pants and playing with himself as he looks dale right in the eye. At the end of the move, he pulled the tip of his dick above the waist of his pants allowing dale to get a peek as he licked his lips before he reset this gave dale 6 points.

For his turn dale pulled off his letterman jacket that gave Danny 4 points plus one more for the revival of his blue muscle shirt. Witch shocked him

Danny for a moment considered removing his clothes but decided he wanted to try out the rest of his domination moves first, so he opens his ** arousal **then **dominant **menu and used [stand].

Danny straightened out his back before placing his hand in his pockets he looked dale in the eye and gave a smirk full of confidence and cockiness he stood like that for a moment before dale shivered a bit and they reset.

After gaining 8 points dale then took off his shoes to give Danny 2 arousal.

This turn Danny used his final domination move [bold act]. Putting on a smirk full of confidence and cockiness Danny felt himself speak to dale. "Come over and play with me and I will make it worth your time if you prove to be worth mine," before he like his lips and smiled.

Dale gained 10 arousal points before he took his turn and took off his black athletic socks to give Danny 6 points.

This turn Danny chose to start removing his clothing, so he opened his item menu.

**Items**

Eggs and bacon sandwichx3

Fenton thermos

Remove gear/accessories

He then opened the remove menu.

**Remove gear/accessories**

Red and white t-shirt+3 Arousal when removed

Light blue jeans+4 Arousal when removed

Blue plaid boxers +5 Arousal when removed

White sleeveless undershirt+6 Arousal when removed

Red and white sneakers +2 Arousal when removed

Grey sock +5 Arousal when removed

Danny decided to remove his shoes first, so pressing the option he hopped off the ground so he could take off his shoes.

This put dale at 26 arousal points that won Danny the arousal phase.

When the stimulus stage started Danny opened the stimulus menu and used [bold act] witch didn't change at all now that his shoes were off.

in response, dale lifted his muscle shirt and started playing with his nipples pinching and twisting them all while biting his lip to try and suppress his sounds of pleasure. Danny had to admit to himself it whent right to his groin.

When he had reset Danny had gained a good 9 points, so he responded with another [bold act.]

After dale received the 10 points, he played with his nipples again this sent Danny 9 more points. After a third [bold act] that ended the stimulus phase the stimulant phase began.

[offensive]

[defensive]

[item]

[stimulant]

[move]

[retreat]

To start off the last phase Danny chooses the [move] option.

**Move**

[Empty] [Dale] Empty]

[Empty] [Empty] Empty]

[Empty] [Empty] Empty]

[Empty] [Empty] Empty]

[Empty] [danny] Empty]

Danny quickly chooses the spot directly in front of Dale.

Move cost 3 stamina

**yes **/no

After he pressed yes Danny felt hic body move without his consent till he was standing right in front of Dale.

[offensive]

[defensive]

[item]

[stimulant]

[move]

[retreat]

"Uh guess I can do more when I use [move]." Danny then opened his stimulant menu and used [tease] to see how it changed. Danny felt his right hand rise and lift up dale's muscle shirt to just above his nipples. Then using both hands he played with said nipple for a good minute before he dragged a finger over dale's stiff rod all while wearing a small smirk when his turn ended his pointer finger stayed on the tip of dale's dick.

For his turn dale played with his nipples himself while he thrust his staff against Danny's finger not at all holding back on the grunts and quiet moans, he was making. When the move ended Danny's finger was quite wet.

Danny decided to skip [stand] and moved over to [bold act]. At the start of the move, he rubbed dale's tip with his fingers a bit before placing both hands on the jock shoulder and pushing him down to his knees. When he was kneeling on the floor Danny pulled his own dick out the fly of his jeans and boxers and let it hang right in front of Dale before his mouth said: "Are you ready to play with me and prove to be a good use of mine."

After saying that the move ended with dale at 16 points and Danny at 9, with rose to 20 points after dale's next move of giving Danny a blowjob while playing with his nipples something he really seemed to like, to end the move dale swallowed Danny's dick to the point the gaged a bit then pulled back a smidge and then left it there left it there.

For his turn Danny used [bold act] again, this time he pulled dale off his dick and moved him onto his back where he replaced himself in the jock's mouth. Then as he slowly rocked back and forth Danny played with the boys nipple once more and said "well it seems you are worth my time." with that Danny gave dale nipples one last pinch as he made dale take him to the base before shivers racked the jock's body as he came, his cum spilled over his stomach chest and a bit of Danny's back.

Less than a moment later dale disappeared and the four checkboxes appeared, all four boxes received a green checkmark, the word landslide victory appeared in gold above them with the word victory appeared beblow them in matching color and font.

The box was soon replaced with a bar that had barely anything in it, the bar was filled to ¼ point before vanishing to be replaced by an empty bar that filled up a third before disappearing to be replaced by a three-second countdown.

When the color returned to the world dale blinked at Danny before shaking his head and then leaning in Danny face "later nerd" he then flicked Danny's nose before walking away. As dale walked away Danny watched him as he rubbed his nose before walking to his class. It was about ten minutes into the class that he started zoning out that Danny thought about how he spent the last couple of days and then had to adjust himself directly.

Using the gift he got from the spirits of the world was without a doubt enjoyable and a little confusing, but there was still some worries he had, like just how much it was going to affect the people he used it own and how much it would affect him, not to mention the world around him.

"If only I had a test subject, but who… oh, I could use him" the half-ghost thought as he remembered his earlier engagement opponent, dale. He needs to win two more engagement and dale would be willing to sleep with him according to the sisters.

Now with an idea in mind, Danny tried to focus back on the lesson, I'll let you in on a secret he didn't do well. When his stamina was finished recharging during his next period. Witch lucky happened to be gym class he happened to have with many jocks in his grade dale just happens to be one of them. So when he received the notification he wasted no time turning his focus on dale.

[Dale miller]

Level 2

**Engage**

Danny watched the now familiar fading of color and disappearance of everyone but himself and dale. Both of them were now standing in the middle of the gym.

[offensive]

[defensive]

[item]

[impress]

[move]

[retreat]

**Offensive**

**attack **\- a simple attack on your opponent +6impress -2 stamina

**ghost ray **-unleash a blast of ghost energy at your opponent + 8impress -2stamina -4ecto-energy

**energy strike **-charge your fist with power and unleash a deviating strike +8impress -4 stamina - 4ecto-energy

**ghostly wail **-infuse your power into your voice and unleash the sound of a thousand tottered souls impress x2 of stamina used, - half reaming stamina all remaining ecto-energy

**cryokinesis ** -tap in your cold-core and unleash its power +9 impress -3 stamina - 5 ecto-energy chance of freezing an opponent in place

Danny thought about using his ghostly wail to end the phase immediately but thought against as would be overkill against dale plus he could save energy and stamina, not that he needed too. So he decided to use [energy strike] first.

changing to his ghost form Danny charged his right fist with glowing green energy before he dashed forward and planted said fist in dale's stomach as an uppercut. The strike caused dale to fly back more than half a dozen feet before he hit the ground and slide a few more before he came to a stop unmoving.

Resetting Danny was back in his human form in his spot and dale was back in his unharmed but with eight more points.

For his turn, dale dropped to the ground and in quick succession did a dozen one-handed ups, This gave Danny 6 points.

In response, Danny used his [cryokinesis] to send a wave of cold energy at dale and while it didn't freeze him it gave him 9 impress points. To return the favor dale did another set of one hand pushups putting Danny at 12 points total less than his own 17.

To finish off this phase Danny used another [energy strike] to top dale off at 25 points.

On his first turn in the arousal phase, Danny opened the remove gear menu

**Remove gear/accessories**

Casper high gym shirt- +6 Arousal When removed

White sleeveless t-shirt- +3 Arousal When removed

Casper high gym shorts- +6 Arousal When removed

Blue paid boxers- +5 Arousal When removed

White athletic shoes- +2 Arousal When removed

White athletic socks- +3 Arousal When removed

And chose to remove his gym shirt, the piece of clothing over his head and threw it to the side he gave dale 6 arousals. Dale, in turn, took off his athletic shoes giving Danny 3 points.

The next turn Danny took off his sleeveless t-shirt revealing his bar scarred chest that gave dale a bonus point along with 3 that came from removing said t-shirt. "Huh, that hasn't happened since my first time."

Next dale removed his gym shirt revealing his muscle shirt and gave Danny 10 points. In response to this took off his shoes giving dale a total of 13 points.

Dale's next move was to remove his socks putting Danny a total of 18 pints. Danny's follows up move was to take off his short leaving him in his boxers and sock while dale received 6 points.

For this turn dale removed the muscle shirt he was wearing raising Danny arousal by 7. Slightly worried at his arousal Danny discarded his boxers raising dale's points by 5 points.

Dale removed his gym shorts revealing the grey trunks he was wearing delivering Danny 6 points.

With one point away from defeat Danny removed his socks and put dale at 26 points winning the arousal phase for the second time today.

While the stimulant phase started Danny looked dale over, the member of the football team was standing his grey trunks his half-hard dick making a slight tent in them.

**Dominant**

**Tease **-tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina

**Stand **\- stand tall and let your presence dominate your opponent +8 arousal -1 stamina.

**Bold act **-put on a mask of boldness to fool your opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

After opening the dominant menu again Danny wasted no time using [bold act] witch now includes a touch of self groping while he spoke wearing the smirk the entire time.

After receiving 10 points dale plays with his nipples pulling and pinching them moaning freely putting 9 points in Danny's bar.

Danny used another [bold act] as a counter-attack to witch dale returned the favor by playing with his nipples again this time while he slowly jerked himself off, this move gave Danny a wapping 13 points. Danny was shocked by the number of points he received but he quickly used [stand], now that he was in his birthday suit the move include Danny swaying his hips left and right which in turn made his dick sway, to give dale 8 points and win the stimulant phase.

With the start of the stimulus phase, Danny could see that dale was at full mast. Using a [stand] to start things off. Instead of using a move dale decided to move right in front of Danny, call him paranoid but Danny had a feeling that would be bad for him.

'Using [bold act] he placed his hand on dale shoulder and forced him to his knees where he rubbed his dick against dale's face. After receiving 10 points dale deepthroated Danny while he used one hand to play with the raven's balls and finger his hole.

This move gave Danny a deadly twenty points," well shit' was Danny's first thought and his second "hope he can't do that again. Using another [bold act] Danny rubbed his rod against dale's face more before ending the turn by using his right thumb to open Dale's mouth and place his staff inside, from there he rocked his hips back and forth until he felt something hit his leg.

Not long after that dale faded away and Danny was fully dressed. The checkboxes appear and all four gain a green checkmark and the golden landslide victory appeared above it. The box was then replaced by the experience bar which filled up to a little under the ½ point. Next was the engagement process which stopped at the two-third points. A three-second countdown Danny was back to his gym class. Danny shook his head as a bout of weariness came over him.

Standing up and getting back to today's gym activity before Tetzlaff could yell at him Danny wondered what was with the sudden lack of energy. The feeling most faded before gym class ended but it lingered until his stamina fully restored itself during his class after history, chemistry, a class that Danny did decently in when he attended it. But dale wasn't in it with Danny so he ignored it for now.

When Danny got out of detention with and dash he tried to think where dale might be. He didn't know the dark-skinned male really well, he knew that he hung out with dash a lot, "Well that's an idea."

Ducking into a nearby men's room Fenton changed to phantom, with the use of intangibility and invisibility Danny quickly found dash in the parking lot getting in his car. Moving quickly Danny phased into the passenger seat of the red convertible.

As dash drove he grumbled about the detection and how it was apparently Danny's fault, who unknown to the jock was sitting next to him and was tempted to smack him but he was driving. After a fifteen-minute drive dash pulled into the driveway of a gym, that Danny had no idea was there. Phasing out of the car and into the gym Danny was surprised to see more than half the football team was here. A quick look around showed dale was here a well, wearing workout clothes.

Swiftly he flew into one of the stalls in the locker room and changed back to Fenton, staying invisible returned to the main area of the gym and focused on his target.

[Dale miller]

Level two

**Engage**

When the color disappeared Danny and dale were standing on top of a gym mat surrounded by gym equipment.

[offensive]

[defensive]

[item]

[impress]

[move]

[retreat]

Danny thought about it before he opens his defensive menu

**defensive**

**defensive**

**block **-a simple defense +2 impress if hit -1 stamina

**ghost shield **-use your thrust energy to create a shield +5 impress if hit -1 stamina -1 ghost energy

**repulsion field **-use ghost energy to defend yourself and knock your opponent back +7 impress if hit -2 stamina -3ghost energy

**bait&counter **-bait your opponent and then counter +10 impress -6 stamina

The half-ghost first move was [bait&counter], insulting dale by saying how he was over constipating the jock madly charged at him, Danny easily spun out of the way of the charge planted a kick on the jock back knocking on to face.

When they reset dale's impress had increased to 11 points and Danny stamina had decreased to 124. Dale responded by doing a dozen one-handed pushups, after receiving 6 points and dale gained one due to his necklace Danny returned the favor by using another bait&counter bringing Danny opponent 22 impress points.

This turn did seven handstand pushups witch gave Danny 10 impress. For his turn, Danny used [ghost shield] changing into phantom Danny summoned a square ecto-shield twice his height and three times his width he held the shield for thirty seconds before letting it drop. Receiving the 8 points due from the move dale lost the impress phases at 27 points.

The arousal phase started off with Danny taking off his red and white sneakers to give dale 2 arousal points. In turn, dale removed his blue athletic shoe give Danny 3 points. Danny opened his gear menu as he thought what to remove next.

**Remove gear/accessories**

Chain necklace +2 arousal when removed

Red and white t-shirt+3 Arousal when removed

Light blue jeans+4 Arousal when removed

Blue plaid boxers +5 Arousal when removed

White sleeveless undershirt+6 Arousal when removed

Grey sock +5 Arousal when removed

In the end, he decided on his grey socks and gave dale 5 points for removing them. Dale had chosen to remove his blue athletic training t-shirt letting the world see his bare chest giving Danny 9 points. The next piece of clothing to go for Danny was his jeans to give dale 4 more arousals.

Next for dale was his blue athletic shorts which gave Danny 8 points plus 4 more for the reveal of his athletic leggings. At 25 arousal Danny shimmied himself out of his boxers bring dale to 18 points.

The last move of the arousal phase was dale taking off his leggings to give Danny a full 10 points. Winning the arousal phase dale started off the stimulus phase by playing with his nipples to give Danny 9 stimulus.

Inturn Danny opened his stimulus menu and then the Dominant menu.

**Dominant**

**Tease **-tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina

**Stand **\- stand tall and let your presence dominate your opponent +8 arousal -1 stamina.

**Bold act **-put on a mask of boldness to fool your opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

It didn't take long before he used [stand] with a little hip swaying to give dale 8 arousal points. In turn, dale once again played with his nipples to bring Danny to 12 points. Immediately Danny retaliated with [bold act] to put dale at 18 points.

Dale's next move was to play with his nipples while he slowly jerked himself off to give Danny 13 points. To end the stimulus phase Danny used [bold act] again to give dale 10 points.

With the start of the final phase, Danny moves right in front of Dale costing him 3 stamina. For his starting move dale play with his nipple while he rubbed the tip of his dick on Danny to deliver Danny 13 points. On his second turn, Danny used [bold act] which consisted of Danny grabbing hold of dale' rod rubbing his finger against the tip with a smirk on his face.

After gaining 10 points dale humped Danny's hand while one hand was playing played with his right nipple and the other he used to play with Danny's balls. Now at 26 points, Danny used [stand] to give dale eight points by squeezing his staff while asking dale if he was ready to prove himself.

Dale's response was to play with his nipples again the twitching caused by this made his dick move in Danny's hand putting Danny at 32. Looking at his stimulant bar Danny saw just how close he was to losing.

32/34

"Now that I think about it I did level up after my last engagement against wes didn't i." then the half-ghost smiled before used [bold act] to jack dale off with one hand and the palm of the other to play the head, it didn't take long for dale to release his seed.

Then instead of fading away dale kissed Danny full on the lips when he pulled back a box that appeared with the text in front of him.

**Add to your harem**

**yes/no**

"What happens if I say no," Danny asked out loud.

"Nothing really, you can easily have him join it at a later time if you want but don't abandon him or you will have to win all the engagements again plus an additional special one?" the spirit of the ghost zone answered. Danny thought on the matter a bit before deciding what heck so he clicked yes.

The moment the box faded dale gave Danny a chaste kiss before fading away with a wink. In his place appeared the checkboxes which filled with four green before the ** landslide ** **victory **appeared. The boxes were then replaced with the experience bar which filled to the ¾ point before the words **subduction completion bonus **appeared and it filled the rest of the way causes the words to be replaced with level and a new bar filled to the ⅙ point.

The engagement progress bar appeared and promptly filled up completely, then the word good appeared on top of it and job on the bottom of it. All that then shrunk down into a ball of light that fell in front of Danny.

In took him a while before he realized he was supposed to grab it and when he did it transformed to a piece of paper and the only thing Danny could read of it was the bold heading arousal.

The paper faded away and the countdown appears, Danny readied himself and then color returned the world with Danny turning invisible at that moment it did. Only to almost collapsed as most of his strength left a second later, while he made noise he was able to keep his invisibility on.

After crawling into one of the locker room showers Danny dropped his inviability, "what the hell was that? I haven't been this tired since before the disteriod when I could barely get a night's sleep."

"That our fault really" Gaia spoke from nowhere and everywhere, "that exhaustion is a side effect of you doing an engagement. The reason is because of the immense amount of energy that is used to bring you to the space between worlds while creating a representation of your target. At this time you can only do this three times a day without injuring yourself."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier," Danny asked with his forehead creased.

'We didn't know your limit," Ereshkigal said giving Danny the impression that she was shrugging her shoulders.

Sihing "Okay fine, three times a day is my limit, anything else?"

"Three is the number of times you can do an engagement but there are other things you can do you just have to find them."

"Well that something to look into" Danny mumbled before he turned into phantom and flew invisible and intangible out of the gym and in the direction of Fenton works.

Flying through his room window Danny collapsed onto his bed, where he decided to take a short nap first before anything else. Turns out he couldn't do that because his nap was anything but short causes the next thing Danny knew his clock was reading 2am. Blinking he rubbed his eye to make sure he was reading that right and he was. "That was some nap," Danny said as he quietly got up.

After taking a shower and getting dressed Danny walked over to his bed and opened its menu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bed**

Sleep

Save

relive*

harem*

**Relive**

Dale***

**Dale**

Engagement 1 relive

yes/no

Engagement 2 relive

yes/no

Engagement 3 relive

yes/no

Would you like to save enegaments

**yes**/no

Save all or select

**all**/select

Engagements saved.

After that danny enter the harem menu

**Harem**

Dash

0/11

Wes

⅙

summary

Kwan

0/9

Dale

summary

**Dale **

**summary**

A regular on casper high's football team dale miller is a part of the A-crowd and one of the school bullies. parents are well off and mildly spoiling her son dale ended up with a mindset of that he was better than most, it wasn't until this year that this mindset began to fade so there may be hope for him.

His main hobby is football and a couple other sport but unknown to anyone but his parents he had a side hobby dace that he likes more than sports and has considered making a career of it, he doesn't tell anyone as he fear that people will make fun of his for it despite how good he was.

In turns of relationships dale has had a few hookups, dates and one night stands with both men and women not that anyone knew about the men, but has never met anyone that had clicked before. He plans to date more when he goes to college if that doesn't work well there are dating apps and websites.

"Well that was informative" the half ghost mumbled to himself before leaving the summary, he had planned to leave the bede menu and check on the other but ereshkigal stopped his told him to presse dale name, And he didn't see no reason not to.

What happened was a full body image of dale naked with state to his right.

**Dale**

Level: 2

exp:13/300

Stamina:32

ecto-energy:0

impresses:25

Arousal:25

Stimulus:25

Stimulant:25

Gear moves

Training heart missions

Looking over it danny opened dale's gear menu.

**Gear (dale)**

Basketball shorts +6 arousal when removed.

"Wait that's all, but i know that dale owns more clothes"… it took him a moment but he figured it out, "that's all he wearing at the moment, well it is the middle of the night." after that he took a quick look at dale moves before opening the heart mission optician.

**Heart missions**

Mission 1

Hint:when the sun sets i move free but no one will ever see.

Completed mission 1 to unlock more!

"What are heart missions,?"

"Well let's just say that they allow you to get closer it ot them, anymore would spoil the surprise. Now to me a favor and use the save function,I called in a favor to get that." gaia told danny. Shrugging his shoulder danny left dale's menu to return to the bed menu.

**Bed**

Sleep

Save

Relive

Harem

Where he quick move onto the save menu

**Save**

File 1

save/load

File 2

save/load

File 3

save/load

File 4

save/load

File 5

save/load

When danny pressed save on on file one it asked to confirm which he did then it asked if he wanted to change the name he decided not to. Then for a moment the world froze, when it passed it left danny confused and wondering what the hell just happened.

It took the half ghost a moment to figure it out."well it is a save function," with that danny left the bed menu before going over to the book and opened it menu.

**Book**

Missions*

Engagements progress

**Missions**

Dominate an oppeninte -complete

Reach level ten

Submit to five oppenites

Win five engagements-complete

Add a person to your harem- complete

Collect rewards

yes/no

**yes**/no

Dominate an oppenite

Reward-leather jockstrap

Win five engagements

Reward-five random pages

Add a person to your harem

Reward-property of t-shirt x 2

**Missions**

Reach level 10

Submit to five oppenites

Complete first heart mission

Win engagement with harem member

Unlock store function

"So those are my new mission, now what." Danny though what he should do next as he was too awake to go back to sleep. He chose to check the mirror as he recently level up.

**Mirror**

States

Prolifle

**States**

Danny phantom

Level 5

Exp

Stamina150

Ecto-energy 150

Arousal 34

Stimulus 34

Impress 34

"Well at least the other states are rising,even if my stamina and ecto-energy are way up there… didn't I get a few things related to my states, there called pages right. Those are in my backpack." leaving the mirror danny moved over to his bookbag

**Bookbag**

Gear*

items*

**Items**

Impress page x 3

Stimulus page x 3

Arousal page x 3

When danny pressed on one of them this appeared

Use

Arousal page 1

yes/no

After increasing the number to three danny pressed yes.

congratulations your arousal has increased by 3 points.

Smiling danny unused the other pages to increase his impress and stimulus by three points each. Then he opened the gaer meno to see the new pieces of clothing

**Gear**

Leather jock strap

Property of t-shirt x2

Outfit gym clothes

Chain belt

Chain necklace

Chain bracelet

Leather collar

Halloween underwear

**Leather jockstrap**

A black leather jockstrap

\+ 5 Arousal when revealed

\+ 4 Arousal per turn worn

\+ 10 Arousal when removed

**Property of t-shirt**

A white t-shirt reaching just below the bellybutton with the words property of (name of highest level harem member)

\+ 4 Arousal per turn worn

\+ 9 Arousal when removed

"These could be fun to use," leaving his backpack danny looked around the room to see that he had gone through everything new. Not feeling the least bit tired danny wondered what he could do. Then gaia suggest that he took a look at his settings that could be found on the computer app or his phone.

Walking over to the laptop he booting it up before opening the app,

tutorial

Settings

**Settings**

Sound

Display

controls

Difficulty

"Messing with sound and display i know is something I should avoid,"danny mumbled to himself, "controls i'll check in a moment so let's start with difficulty."

**Difficulty**

Virgin*

Playboy

Sex god

Dannu looked at his current diffluct setting that was represented by a small butt plug and a fleshlight. Tapping on his current setting he received a small explanation.

**Virgin**

The starting point, simple mechanics.

"Simple," danny said before going to the playboy option, which was represented by a arage size didlo and cock ring.

**Playboy**

For the skilled yet casual player, new factors and challenges.

+weather and environment effects

+personal taste factor

+reward for winning single engagements

+speed factor

After reading over it danny moved on to the sex god setting only to get a message that it was unavible to him at his moment. After deciding that change the difficulty was a bad idea danny left the settings and went down the stairs to grab a late dinner.

A quick look around the kitchen told danny that neither of his parents cooked and took out the rest of the leftovers. Taking stock of what was available and making a note to go grocery shopping, danny began to make himself something to eat.

That something turned out to be a ham sandwich with a grilled cheese, when finished making them he received a notification that the two items had been added to his cookbook. As he dug in danny consider what he should do until sunrise when he had finished his food he had decided on star gazing as phantom hundreds of feet in the air. And that was what he ned p doing until the sun began to rise.

Phasing back into his room dann went through his morning routine before heading to school. Arriving at his locker danny was surprised when an arm was thrown over his shoulder, an arm that was thicker than any of his friends.

"So how has your morning been fenton," the owner of the arm dale said with a smile that danny wasn't familiar with, it was different from the mocking smile he usually saw on the dark haired jock. Leaning close the jock whispered into his ears before going off to join he friends.

Danny watched blinking as he realized what had just happened, dale told him to meet him in the third floor east mensroom during lunch, what was special about this bathroom was absolutely nothing well currently some time back it was haunted by a small shade that just made a bunch of noise and nothing else.

Danny relocated the shade into an abandoned house where a family of shades were living, man he was surprised to find that they knew each other. Even though the restroom was no longer haunted people still avoided it mostly because no one believed the 'ghost' was really gone and it was a habit.

Why dale wanted to meet Danny knew it had something to do with what happened yesterday. But what he wanted exactly was a mystery to danny and he could not help the butterfly that appeared in his stomach and only multiple as lunch drew closer.

Standing in front of the meeting spot danny left out a deep breath before pushing open the door.


	13. Chapter 13

inside the bathroom dale was leaning against one of the stall doors." so why are we here?" Danny asked as the door closed behind him.

Pushing off the door dale took a deep breath before speaking," I was wondering if you would like to be," another deep breath "friends with benefits with me." dale then cleared his throat as silence filled the bathroom.

'Didn't expect that at all, then again I didn't know what to expect at all.' clearing his throat Danny raised an eyebrow "what brought this up we aren't exactly close or on good terms for that matter?"

"I'm not sure myself the thought crossed my mind yesterday when I was at the gym and well i decide what have i to loss by asking." shrugging his shoulders dale began to scratch his neck."so what do you say?" after a moment of silence where Danny decide what did he have to lose and he knew he needed to see how far this went told dale yes." really that's great",' and a surprise'. Blushing and then clearing his throat," so can I have your phone number?" after exchanging numbers and dale promising to text him so they could meet after school if nothing happened, they left the bathroom a couple of minutes apart to go eat.

The rest of the day was peaceful except for the box ghost showing up twice, Danny put him in the thermos on site. Danny thought about doing an engagement but decided to see how much it affected dale first. It was during his detention where Dash was attempting to hit him with paper balls and failing like his grades that dale texted him. Asking him if and where Danny would like him to pick him up in his car, Danny told him there was no need but asked where they were going. Dale responds quickly by asking if he was fine meeting at his house followed by his parents worked late so they would have plenty of time to do anything.

Danny didn't respond until he thought it over but after that, he said yes but he had to stop at his house first dale sent his an okay and see you then followed by his address. Danny would have said something in response but he had to put his phone away as finished grading his papers.

When he was released from detention Danny ducked into his usual bush before invisibly shooting out of it as Phantom. flying through his room window and changing back to Fenton over his bed to flop into it. Taking off his backpack Danny phased his arm into the wall behind his bed.

Feeling around a bit he found what he was looking for. Pulling his arm out in his hand was a medium-sized jar full of blue dust. Sticking his pinky in his mouth he thoroughly sucked on it while he unscrewed the jar. Sticking the wet finger into the dust, he then pulled out the dust-covered finger and stuck it back in his mouth. Gagging slightly at the taste he licked and sucked his finger clean. Before wiping it on his pants and closing the jar. Returning the jar Danny grabbed his book bag he went ghost before flying through his bedroom wall.

It didn't take long for him to arrive near dale's house. So after finding a place to change Fenton was walking down the street. Stopping in front of a three-story house Danny looked over it before walking up and ringing the doorbell. It took a couple of minutes before dale answered the door looking and smelling like he just came from the gym. Stepping aside he invited Danny into his house,"sit on the couch while I go wash up okay," before Danny could answer Dale went up the stairs presumably to shower. Sitting on the couch Danny placed his backpack next to him as he looked around the living room with an adjourning dining room and kitchen.

It was twenty minute later that dale descended the stairs wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. waving Danny over he leads his up the stairs to his room witch Danny could tell it had been recently cleaned thoroughly. sitting on the bed dale pulled out his laptop from under the sheets." so what do you want to watch?" it seems dales idea was to put on some porn and see where it leads them, not having a better idea Danny got on the bed and told him to put on whatever.

Dale put on a video with a strip club setting wear several males was rubbing off to the female dancers. It didn't take long for tents to form in the pants of the teens. it was ten minutes into the video five minutes of the two stealthy palming themselves did dale lower his sweatpants setting his rod free and showing he was going commando. Danny could feel his half-dead heart beat faster than the average healthy male teen and his face heat up. Danny focused on the video as dale started to stroke himself. Reaching behind his pillows he pulled a half-full bottle of lube, uncapping it dale poured a generous amount on his meat before resuming beating it.

Danny kept most of his attention on the video though he did look at dale out the corner of his eye. When he could no longer keep it in his pants Danny undid them so he could lower them and his boxers to free his meat it wasn't long before he started beating it. For a few moments the only noise came from the video and the two teens getting off. Before dale spoke up to offer Danny the bottle of lube." thanks," the half-ghost said as he took the bottle. Pouring some into his hand Danny rubbed it between his hands to warm it up before taking hold of his rod with both hands.

It didn't take long for the teens breathing to pick up," Ah" moaned dale with Danny doing the same not long after. They became more vocal the closer they came to their limits. The moment dale started playing with the head of his dick did he shoot leaving three strips of cum on his sheets. Not a moment after did Danny shot his own load that he caught in his hand.

Danny and dale took a moment to catch their breath before dale reached under his bed o pull out a box of tissues which he immediately took a few before passing the box to Danny. After cleaning up and tossing the used tissues an awkward silence blanked the two thankful it didn't last long as dale cleared his throat."if we are going to do this we need to know each other limits, so before the next time we meet whenever that maybe we should make a list of things were okay with, willing to try, and a no go.'

"That sounds like a good idea" Danny got up from the bed" and I will get on that as soon as I get home." saying goodbye Danny rushed down the stairs to avoid the awkward silence that would descend if he stayed. Making sure to grab his bag Danny was out the front door before dale reached the bottom steps. Danny was almost at the corner when his phone vibrated from within his bag.

Stopping to pull it out Danny was surprised to see that he had several notifications and a text message. The text message was from dale asking if the silence was that bad. Danny told him that yes, he has never been in such awkward silence in his life it could probably be cut with a sword. While he waited for Dale's possibly response he checked the notifications.

**Congratulations you have added the training option to harem menu**

**Congratulations you have created a team move**

**Congratulations you have unlocked map feature and added dale's house to it**

Danny wasn't too surprised he knew something might happen when he went over to dale's house so he turned his attention to the notification about the map the other two he wasn't sure he could access from his phone.

**Phone**

Missions

Engagement progress

Quick save

Quick load

Maps

Opening the map menu Danny received a birds-eye view of amity park, it was greyed out with a few exceptions. Having an idea on what they were he tapped on one of these exceptions.

**Casper high**

A place of learning, ghost attack and scouting engagement targets

**Features available**

**locker**(storage)

Okay I'm guessing this one my house" he pointed to one of the colored areas "this is the gym I was at yesterday," he pointed to another "this one's dale house." pressing on the last one a pop screen appeared.

**Miller residence**

Home of dale, a member of your harem

**Features available**

**Training (dale)**

Danny closed the map menu before taking to the skies as Phantom. Where minutes later he had to dodge a blast from an ecto gun from one of the guys in white jets." you know this is just my luck," Danny grumbled as he barrel-rolled out of the way of a missile before blasting it with an ectoblast. Picking up the speed Danny flew towards the clouds the jets following, the moment he passed through a cloud Danny turned invisible and intangle jetting the jet pass him by.

The moment the jet exited the cloud cover Danny blaster the thrusters with ecto ice beam and froze them solid, Watching as the jet fall Danny counted to ten. When the pilots didn't eject by the time he reached ten Danny turned intangible and divided after them. Catching up to the jet with little struggle Danny dived into the cabin grabbing the pilot who immediately began to fight. Groaning Danny dropped them after opening their parachutes Danny shot the jets with ectoblastic destroying them before fly back to amity.

Changing back to Fenton dropped his book bag next to his bed before taking a seat at his desk. It took a few moments for him to annoyance from running into the g.i.w but when it did Danny moved the chair over to his bed and opened its menu.

**Bed**

Sleep

Save

Relive

Harem*****

**Harem**

Training

Dash

0/11

Wes

⅙

summary

Kwan

0/9

Dale

Summary

"Well let's see what this had to offer

**Training**

Who would you like to train with

Dale

Danny rolled his eyes but selected the only option.

**Training-dale**

Session one-complete

Session two-locked

Pressing on one of the sessions got Danny a smaller screen popup.

**Session 1**

Status complete

When you went over to the home of your new sex friends, he put on some pron and the two of you jerked off to it. despite the awkward atmosphere, it was a success and your relation has advanced.

'I guess that's technically true.' shrugging his shoulders at the last part Danny closed the pop and pressed session two.

Begin

Cost 20 stamina

**Session two**

Status locked

Unlock requirement

Traffic light list

'A traffic light list is that another name for it?' Danny thought as he closed the menu. Pushing his chair away from the bed Danny thought about what he could do for the rest of the day. It took him a few moments, which he spent spinning in the chair before he came up with an idea, he was going to add some places to his new map feature Going ghost Danny flew off into the city.

When the sun was setting Danny returned to his room with a sense of accomplishment, restarting his heart Danny pulled out his phone and checked the notifications.

**Congratulations you have added a location to your map x 7**

Opening his map, checked the added locations,

** Amity park mall**

The local mall filled with a selection of stores.

Feature available

None unlocked

**Grocery store**

A neighborhood grocery store capable of fulling most if not of your food-related needs.

Feature available

None unlocked

**Library**

A place to feed your curiosity and Devore knowledge

Feature available

None unlocked

**Mason mansion**

The home of the Manson family a rich family whose daughter happens to be one of your best friends and ex.

Feature available

None unlocked

**Foley residents**

Home of the foley family a nice family of meat lovers whose son happened to be one of your best friends

Feature available

None unlocked

**Nasty burger**

Popular fast-food restaurants and teen hang out the nasty burger does not live up to its name.

Feature available

None unlocked

**Forest**

The nearby woods filled with wildlife living dead and other things, but it's a nice place to get away from it all.

Feature available

None unlocked

Closing the map Danny went downstairs to the kitchen to make himself some dinner which put a new item in his cookbook. Done eating Danny took his shower and laid down in his bed letting his mind drift until he drifted off for the night, briefly waking later when nocturn passed by his house.


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning Danny found himself rushing to school because he blasted his alarm clock half awake, So eating an uncooked bagel Danny took to the skies flying faster than usual And he did because he barely made it to class before the bell rang. Sliding into his desk Danny pulled out a notebook as the teacher began the lesson, his school day was mostly normal except that dale distracted dash when he tried to bully him.

Another interesting thing happened during gym technus attacked and made him more than half the class but thankful he did have decent excesses as the school had to be evacuated after the power went out.

After the ghost was gone and power restored Danny turned back to Fenton and change out of his gym clothes before heading to his next class. Which do to the power outage earlier forced the teacher to make it a self-study period that few students made use of Danny and wes were two of them. But it didn't take long for them to lose interest in there work and start to goof off, which was why Danny was focusing on the redhead.

[Wes weston]  
Level 3

'Two levels above him and I guess I should see what now that dale has joined my harem...man that's a weird thought.' engage immediately the colored faded from the world and the classroom turned into a backdrop with Danny wes and dale standing in the center.

When harem members join you in an engagement make sure to adjust their settings in the harem menu. The message screen was then replaced by the engagement menu.

[offensive]  
[defensive]  
[item]  
[impress]  
[move]  
[harem]  
[retreat]

Danny pressed on the harem obtain out of curiosity.

Harem  
Dale

-  
-

Pressing on the only obtain the screen changed again.

Dale  
Memory  
None* dream full  
Comtrol  
Full partly suggestion none*

Danny was confused about the option until another screen popped up.

Memory-how much you harem members remember about engagements  
Control-how much you control their actions during an engagement  
These can be changed at any time during an engagement.

For a while, Danny thought about if and how he should change these settings and came to the conclusion that he should so he changed memory to dream and control to suggestion. Returning to the main menu Danny opened his offensive menu.

**Offensive**

attack- a simple attack on your opponent +6 impress -2 stamina

ghost ray-unleash a blast of ghost energy at your opponent + 8impress -2stamina -4ecto-energy

energy strike-charge your fist with power and unleash a deviating strike +8impress -4 stamina - 4ecto-energy

ghostly wail-infuse your power into your voice and unleash the sound of a thousand tottered souls impress x2 of stamina used, - half reaming stamina all remaining ecto-energy

cryokinesis-tap in your cold core and unleash its power +9 impress -3 stamina - 5 ecto-energy chance of freezing an opponent in place

Danny only looked over the menu for a moment before using ghost ray, changing into phantom Danny charge an ectoblast that he hit Wes with dealing 8 impresses at the cost of 2 stamina and 4 ecto-energy.

The next turn was Dale's but a main menu appeared in front of Danny first.

**Suggestion-Dale**  
offensive  
defensive  
item  
impress  
move  
harem  
retreat

Danny thought it over before suggesting that dale open his offensive menu, but dale ignored him and opened his impress menu instead and proceed to use one hand push giving Wes 6 impress points but losing just as many stamina points.

Next was Wes's turn who used it to give Dale 10 points by showing off his deduction skills. In Response to that Danny used ghost ray to bring wes up to 16 points. Dale followed up by ignoring Danny's suggestion again and doing one-handed push-ups again leaving wes at 22 points. For his turn, wes targeted dale again by showed off his basketball skills from playing with ghost not stumbling once adding 14 points to dale.  
'One point away from losing,' Danny thought as he looked at dale's bar. Sighing he opened his own menu and selected cryokinesis to unleash a wave of cold energy that delivered 9 impresses to wes but failed to freeze him. Dalle followed up by doing more push-ups adding 6 more points to wes's bar.  
Wes once again used his ghost influenced basketball skills to give dale 14 more points, thirteen more than needed to fill the other athlete impress bar. After his bar filled up dale sorta grayed out," okay then that probably is not something I need to worry about. Turning back to wes opened his defensive menu  
defensive

block a simple defense +2 impress if hit -1 stamina

ghost shield use your thrust energy to create a shield +5 impress if hit -1 stamina -1 ghost energy

repulsion field use ghost energy to defend yourself and knock your opponent back +7 impress if hit -2 stamina -3ghost energy

bait&counter bait your opponent and then counter +10 impress -6 stamina  
And used bait and counter to put wes at 47 points. Wes returned the favor by using his normal basketball skills to deliver 11 points. Danny ended the impress phase with a ghost shield to put Wes at exactly 52 points.

As the arousal phase started dale's color returned and the impress option turned to arousal. To start off Danny opened to his gear menu and removed his red and white t-shirt giving wes 3 arousal. Dale once again ignored Danny who suggested he remove his shirt and instead removes his shoes giving wes 2 more points. Wes's first turn consisted of him removing his removing black beani giving Danny 2 arousal points.  
Danny removed his white undershirt for 5 pints to wes his scarred chest doing nothing to wes, dale removed his blue athletic socks for 5 points. Wes went next by removing his blue short sleeve shirt covered in question marks to deal Danny 5 arousal.

At 7 seven points, Danny removed his shoes bring Wes up to 17. Dale stripped off his jeans for 4 points leaving him in pair of black boxer briefs. Wes shimmed out of his shoe's putting Danny at 13 out of 37 points.

The next thing to go for Danny was his grey sock +5, for Dale it was his letterman jacket+4 revealing his muscle shirt +1 and Wes choose his red socks+5 to Danny.

Danny removed his jeans next leaving him in the Halloween underwear which hasn't changed since he tried them on, the reveal of the briefs added 3 points to the 4 for removing the jeans and all this went to Wes. followed up by taking Danny's suggestion of removing his muscle shirt for a blow of 7 points to Wes. at 44 points Wes stepped out of his black skinny jeans to deliver 7 points to Danny.

Removing his last piece of clothing Danny dealt a 9 to wes before Dale took his turn and removing his own jeans for 4 more points winning the arousal phase for his team. Looking at the small tent in Wes's trunks Danny opened his stimulus menu to receive a surprise of a new option.

Stimulus  
Dominant  
Submissive  
Team

Danny opened the team menu having an idea of what was in it.  
Team

Mutual jerk rub your meat together with a teammate to draw your opponent in +15 stimulus to opposing side -5 stamina each chance of drawing opponent closer.

Danny decided to try the new move out, tapping on it prompted another screen to pop up  
Choose teammate  
Dale

Danny quickly chooses the only option. Losing control of his body Danny walked next to dale who then lowered his boxers enough to put his meat on display. In sync, the two grabbed their own meat and started to stroke them rubbing the head and caressing there sack all while they looked at Wes who swallowed thickly at the sight. When the move was over Danny and dale reset 5 less stamina each as Wes gained 15 stimulus points," well that was fun," Danny commented before wes took his turn.

In retaliation wes slowly and hungrily sucked on his fingers with a flushed face hitting Dale with 7 points. Then dale went and played with his bulge to give Wes 5 stimulus.

Danny once again used the team move to deal wes 15 more points. But it left dale with 2 stamina points. Wes sucks on his fingers once again to give Danny 7 points. Danny suggested dale eat one of the sandwiches he made dale choose to rest for two turns instead.

On his own Danny used submissive tease to put wes at 42/52, wes move forward till he was standing in front of Danny and got on his knee to Danny's rod more than a dozen little lick before reset to standing in front of him leaving Danny with 9 more arousal. Dale gained five stamina for resting this turn.

Danny used a bold act this turn to give wes 10 more points. Wes repeated his last move for 9 additional points dale gain 5 more stamina for resting this turn.

Danny ended the phase with a dominant tease to wes filling the redhead bar the rest of the way.

Starting off the phase dale moved next to Danny where he used there team move to deal wes 15 points but losing 5 stamina for himself and Danny at the end of his turn they were still holding their meat. Danny used a dominant tease and began to slowly stroke the base of his cock as he smirked holding eye contact with wes. Wes responds to gain 6 points by getting on his knees and giving Danny's sack a dozen little licks for 9 points.

Dale this time followed Danny's suggestion to eat one of the sandwiches and gained 10 stamina from it. Danny went next and used Mutual jerk causing dale to turn so his dick was pointing at Wes's face before he and Danny beat their meat when they stopped wes was at 36 points. Wes moved his mouth away from Danny's and to the head of his dick giving it a dozen slow licks before swallowing it and no more leaving Danny 18.

Dale moved closer to wes and rubbed his dick across the red head's face for 6 more points. Danny used dominant tease to thrust his hips force wes to take the full length of his cock a couple of times before pulling so the tip was resting on his lips, all this only dealt wes 6 points. Wes grabbed hold of Danny's dick so he could move his hand across it at a vigorous pace while sucked on the tips, Danny ended up with 9 more points.

Dale ends the engagement by thrusting his cock across Wes's face, filling the redhead's bar and causing all of them to shoot there seed wes's acrosses the floor and Danny and dales on wes.

Danny watched as the other two faded away and the checkboxes appeared. A green check appeared in each of the boxes before the congratulations and landslide victory appeared. The boxes and words were soon replaced by two experience bars one labeled Danny the other dale, Danny filled the last forth and dale filled completely and a less than half. Both of them gaining a level.

Next up was the engagement progress bar was filled to the 2/4 points before the count down took its place.

When the color returned to the world was back in his desk where he stretched before returning to his work lick nothing had happened. While he worked Danny considered what he should do after school. he thought long and hard before deciding by the end of class what he was going to do.

A few hours later after getting out of detention and hanging out with Sam a bit Danny head back home. Closing the door behind Danny called out to his parent to see if they were home getting no repose he checked the lab and their room to make before finding a note on the fridge saying there were out." now to see if I can find some new functions"


	15. Chapter 15

Danny decided to start low and work his way up, he didn't find anything of interest in the area below the lab not the same could be said for it, The ghost portal was added to the map and he got a ghost zone map that was completely gray.

Upstair he learned that the coupon and shopping magazines could be used to buy things at discount prices and they changed at midnight so that was something he had to check daily. He also learned about the tv's function which he could play r rated videos on to study them and maybe learn something from them he would have to try it out later.

On the third floor nothing so he headed up to the ops center where he also found nothing except the word function locked floating in the center of the room," well this is new," poking the words he got this

**Requirement **

Complete city map

**Unlock**

World travel

"World travel? Does that mean I will be able to use the op center to travel out of city limits...cool!" closing the screen Danny headed back downstairs to his room. sitting at his desk he looked up traffic light list and blushing at some of the things he saw while some blood headed south. But he got to work on making his until his stamina was full then he flew out of his house as phantom looking for wes or Kwan whoever he found first.

The answer to that was Wes because Danny knew where the redhead would hang out and that's how he located wes inside the nasty burger poking at his food with a wary look. Insivly floating down into the seat across from wes Danny watched him a bit before starting the engagement.

After the color faded from the world Danny Dale and wes were standing in the center of the restaurant, the booths and counter acting as a backdrop.

offensive

defensive

item

impress

move

harem

retreat

To start off the engagement Danny opened his defense menu and used **Bait&counter** to deliver 10 impress at the cost of 6 stamina, taunting the redhead who then charged at the half-ghost, Danny smirked as he countered the redhead, then the point from the chain belt.

Dale followed up by dropping to the ground and doing a dozen one-handed push-ups adding 6 impress to Danny's 11.

Wes then went and used the move where he displayed his basketball knowledge adding 6 points to dale's impress bar.

Going next Danny decided to use **langue demonstration** where he spoke all the languages he knew giving Wes 6 points for a single stamina point, then the belt's points leaving a total of seven.

Dale came next and brought wes to 31 points with his one-handed push-ups.

For his turn west talked about his ghost zone theories adding 9 points to dale's impress bar.

Following wes Danny showed off his invisibility to add 10 points to the redhead's impress bar losing 4 stamina and ecto energy.

Next was dale who did more push up giving basketball player 6 more points.

Wes going next showed off the ghost zone theory once again adding 9 points to dale impress bar leaving him at 25 points

His turn once more Danny used **cryokinesis **from his offensive menu for +9 to Wes impress bar but losing 3 stamina and 5 ecto-energy while winning the impress phase. The arousal phase started off with Danny untying and removing his shoes for 2 arousal points to Wes.

For his turn, Dale followed Danny's suggestion and removed his own shoes bring the arousal up to four.

Next was wes with removing his own shoes dealing his own 2 points to Danny.

His turn again Danny opened his gear menu once again

**Gear**

Red and white t-shirt+3 Arousal when removed

Light blue jeans & chain belt+6 Arousal when removed

**Grey sock +5 Arousal when removed**

Rolling the socks off his feet Danny then tossed them to the side here they faded away midair.

Dale went next taking off his blue sock and tossing them to the side leaving their redhead opponent at 14 points.

Wes returned the favor by removing black beanie for 2 points to Danny.

The half-ghost went next taking off his usual red and white shirt for 3 arousal revealing his white sleeveless tee.

The football athlete followed removing his letterman jacket giving the basketball player 4 arousal plus another for the muscle shirt.

"Said basketball player responded by taking off his little green men socks for 7 arousal to Danny.

With 11 arousal Danny discarded his jeans and belt giving wes 4 more arousal leaving him in a pair of white boxer briefs.

At 0 arousal dale red muscle shirt to put wes at 32 arousal.

When dale turn was done Wes's began and he used it to remove his black tee for 4 points to Danny.

Danny quickly decided to take off his **white tee** giving wes 7 arousal revealing his scarred chest.

Dale went next and removed his jeans revealing his baby blue jockstrap, the move ended with wes gaining 4 arousal.

Wes followed by removing his red basketball shorts for 7 points putting his black boxers on display.

Danny's turn once more "last clothing piece" he mumbled to himself before opening the gear menu taking off the boxer briefs not a moment later giving wes 9 arousal points.

Dale ended the arousal phase by removing jockstrap with a solid 10 points. losing the arousal phase Wes's cock rose to half-mast in his boxers.

Starting the stimulus phase dale opened his stimulus menu and choose the move **nipple play,** taking both of his nipples between his fingers he began to squeeze and roll flicking and pulling one them bit his lip trying to suppress the noises he was making before his move ended. Wes gained an odd 9 points from that before Danny took his turn.

For said turn, Danny opened his dominant menu...

**Dominant**

**Tease**-tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina

**Stand**\- stand tall and let your presence dominate your opponent +8 arousal -1 stamina.

**Bold act**-put on a mask of boldness to fool your opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

… and use bold act. Straightening out his spine Danny placed his hands on his hips as he smirked at wes. When the move was over wes gained 10 arousal.

For his first turn of the phase, Wes turned around lowering his waistband below his checks before pulling them apart to reveal his rosebud. When The move ended, Danny gained 6 Arousal.

Dale's turn came again, and he used it to play with his nipples again for another 9 points.

Danny came next with another bold act that brought wes up to 38 points.

For his turn wes directed his attention to dale, reaching into his underwear he pulled half-hard cock and began to slowly pump while he maintained eye contact with dale while a smirk adorned his face. When the move was over dale gained 6 arousal.

To return the favor dale turned around and used one hand to spread his cheeks and the other to finger open his back door. When the move was over wes gained 6 points.

"He's running out of stamina isn't he," Danny mumbled to himself and looking at dale's stamina bar proved that. Opening his stimulus menu he, after a moment of thought decided to open the submission menu.

**submission**

Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina

Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -1 stamina

Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool your opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

Choosing **shy act**, Danny used one hand to cover his chest and the other to cover his dick as he turned his head away but still looking at Wes out the corner of his eye. When his turn was over wes gained 10 points and took a step closer.

The stimulant phase started with Danny using **shy act** gain giving wes 10 more points and lucky drawing him another step closer.

Next was dale who thankfully listed to Danny's suggestion to rest for a few turns.

Wes again finger himself opened giving the resting teen 6 points.

Deciding to get it over with Danny moved to the right in front of wes, where he used a dominant **tease**. reaching forward Danny tugged the boxers to there owner's knees before he grabbed Wes's cock lightly stroking with one hand and folding the redheads sack with the other. In the end wes had 16 points.

Dale was resting so he gained 5 stamina.

Wes used his turn to rock his hips between his own fingers and Danny hand giving the half-ghost 6 more points.

Danny used bold act which caused him to sling an arm around wes and pull him in his chest. Tilititng leaning in Danny whispered certain things into wee's ear to make him squirm against his leg before nipping his ear giving the redhead 10 points.

Wes used his turn for a **tease **that had him lightly humping against Danny's bare leg. Bringing the raven up to 18 points.

Now his turn again Danny used **Bold act **again, whispering into his ear again Danny's finger joined Wes's inside of him, While the others toyed with the red head's sack.

With wes at 36 points dale stood up, the first thing he did was to walk right up behind wes before using **Mutual jerk. **Both Danny and dale grabbed hold of wes before thrusting their meat against the male, Danny against the red head's own meat and dale's where the other two fingers occupied just moments before. They kept on humping until all three of their balls tightened and dicks twitched shooting their loads painting Danny and wes in seed.

It wasn't long before the other two teens leaving Danny cleaned up and dressed before the checkboxes appeared. All for received a green checkmark giving Danny a landslide victory and a new piece of gear? "What ?" Danny shook his head in confusion that hadn't happened before...except for dale final engagement." Danny confusion was quickly cured by Gaia speaking up." the chance of receiving a reward for winning an engagement is all ways there your just unlucky." the made sense and it hurt too.

The exp bars appeared Danny's filled up to the ¼ point and dale gain another level putting him at level 4. The experience bars then disappeared, replaced by the engagement bar the stoped at the ¾ point.

The countdown ended soon after and Danny was back in the seat across from wes, who blinked for a moment before shaking his head as red rose on his face. Suppressing a small laugh Danny left the fast food place tacking to the sky of amity," let go shopping" he decided after floating above the city for more than a dozen minutes. Changing course Danny headed to amity mall.


	16. second member

Changing back to Fenton out of view of cameras and people before walking into the mall Danny started looking around the stores. Some were burly and couldn't be entered, one store that wasn't and he chose to enter was a video game shop. Entering the shop he lost control of his body and it walked over to the cash register. The worker greeted him before a screen appeared before him filled with games and a few accessories and clothing for him to wear.

Above was a smaller box with one thing in it $15 " ancients I'm broke" was the first thing to cross his mind the second was"where am I'm going to get more."

"Allow me to answer that question," Ereshkigal spoke up," there are quite a few ways for you to get money get a job-Danny rolled his eyes- borrow from your harem members or increase the difficulty so you can earn it from engagement." when the sport of the ghost finished speaking Danny thought over his options knowing none of them would be easy.

'that's life, ' Danny thought before using 10 of his 15 dollars to buy a gamer T-shirt.

Leave it to a pro shirt  
A grey shirt with the words 'leave it to a pro' and a game controller.  
+7 arousal when removed  
Outfit piece

Leaving the game store Danny continued to explore the mall finding a furniture store, clothing store, a goth clothing store (that sam dragged him to before), a tech store(Turker dragged him to), a hobby supply store(jazz dragged him too) and a few other placed before using his reaming money to buy himself a snack from the food court just in time for it to be attacked by a group of ghost blobs, wasting a moment to finish his food before ducking away from sight to go ghost.

Flying back into the food court Danny took in the situation, most humans have vacated the area except for a few here and there, most tables have been overturned the ghosts were flying around throwing food enjoying themselves too much to notice the half,'well I 'de hate to ruin their fun but..' clearing his throat Danny gained the attention of everyone in the room.

A moment no one moved...the ghosts ran like tucker ran towards meat. Phasing through the walls Danny followed the ghost as they tried to escape. It took almost ten minutes for Danny to catch the last one over the forest, closing the thermos Danny looked over the forset' well I don't really have any other plans'.

After returning the blobs to the ghost zone and moving his purchases to his closet Danny returned to the forest landing softly on the forest floor. He took on his human form and began wandering the trees.

Five minutes of wandering and he saw something sparkling in a bush, as soon as he looked in it his body went into auto-drive and pulled the sparkly thing from the pushes.

Ectoplasm tainted wild berries  
+5 stamina when eaten  
+10 ecto energy when eaten

"Oh this will definitely be useful" Danny commented before putting the berries away, Danny continued to hike through the forest finding ectoplasm tainted vegetation and some nuts guarded by a rather crazed squirrel until his stamina was fully restored and he had to use the bathroom.

Changing to phantom he took to the skies before flying back to Fenton works, where he left less than ten minutes later to look for wes. He found Wes in his room on his laptop watching conspiracy videos. Danny watches for his shoulder a while before floating away to say one thing ENGAGE. The color fades as the world shifts after everything had settled Danny glanced at his team member and opponent before opening his impress menu

**impress**  
**going ghost** change into your ghost form impress+10 -1ecto-energy -1stamina  
**language demonstration** show off your multi-language skills impress+5 -1stamina  
**intangibility** show off your ability to phase through solid objects impress+10 -4 ecto-energy -4 stamina  
**invisibility** show off your ability to disappear from sight impress+10 -4 ecto-energy -4 stamina

Danny decided to show off his invisibility by using it to mess with wes a bit giving the redhead 10 points before dale went doing his one-handed push-ups giving 6 impress.

Wes respond by telling them ghost zone theory for impress to Danny

Danny used intangibility to popup behind making the redhead ump as he received 10 impress then 6 more courtesy of dale'push-ups.

Giving another presentation of his ghost zone theories gave Danny another points

For his third turn, Danny decided to end it there before using his ghostly wail to win the impress phase. Starting off the arousal phase he removed his shoes for the first 2 arousal points of the engagement.

Dale went next and removed his letterman jacket revealing the muscle shirt putting wes at 7.

The basketball player used his first turn to remove his black tee for giving dale 4 points.

For the half human's turn, he took off his red and white t-shirt for 3 arousal.

The football jock went next removing his red muscle shirt giving wes 6 points

The redhead removed his shoes dealing 2 points to dale

His turn again Danny choose to remove his jeans so he undid his chain belt before stepping out of them so he could toss them away.

After Danny gave wes 6 points dale's turn came and he used it to remove his own shoes.

With 24 points in his arousal bar, Wes removed his little green men socks for 7 arousal to dale

For this Danny removed white tee revealing his scarred chest giving wes 7 arousal but leaving him in just his underwear and socks

Dale went next removing his socks this turn for 5 arousal

Taking off his red basketball short wes gave dale 7 arousal

Going again Danny removed his own socks giving wes 5 arousal

Taking off his pants for 4 arousal dale revealed his baby blue jockstrap for the second time today.

Wes went next taking off his black boxers for 9 points filling dale arousal bar

Adding 9 points to wes 45 Danny took off his boxer briefs winning the arousal phase.

Going again Danny started the stimulus phase by opening his dominant menu

Dominant  
Tease-tease your opponent with your body +6 stimulus -2 stamina  
Stand- stand tall and let your presence dominate your opponent +8 stimulus -1 stamina.  
Bold act-put on a mask of boldness to fool your opponent +10 stimulus -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

Before choosing stand straightening his back Danny was able to give wes 8 arousal

Dale followed up with nipple play dealing 9 points for rolling a pinching his nipples

Wes went after turning around to put his rosebud on display giving Danny 6 stimulus

Responding to wes Danny used Tease running his hands across his body he gave wes 6 stimulus

Going next dale played with his nipples again putting wes at 32/52

Wes's second turn was used to give Danny a show of wes finger himself putting the half-ghost at 12/37

His turn again Danny used bold act softly stroking his rod as he stared was in the eyes with a broad smirk on his face, wes gained 10 stimulus from this.

The football jock went next playing with his nipples once more giving wes another 9 points

Wes repeated his last move giving Danny another 6 stimulus

With his opponent, one point away from losing Danny used **tease** winning the stimulus phase. At the start of the stimulant phase, Danny used **bold act** freezing when the move was done

After Wes received the points dealt to him Dale went by sitting down as he had little stamina left.

Now his turn Danny used **bold act **again after moving to the space in front of wes, leaning forward he smirked as he whispered into the redhead's ear while he rubbed his thumb across his own meet.

After wes gained 10 stimulant dale gained 5 stamina then Wes's turn started. Using **tease** wes attack Danny neck nipping and sucking on it to give Danny hickeys and 6 points.

Danny grumbled and blushed about the marks on his neck before reusing his last move, leaning again with a smirk once more he shifted to whisper to wes again as he grabbed the red head's dick. Danny beat the meat for a while before the turned ended putting wes at 30/52

Dale still resting gained 5 stamina before wes went and attacked the other side of Danny's next, leaving the raven with more hickeys and 6 more points.

Blush coming on once more Danny used **bold act** for the fourth time, once more stroking Wes's rodDanny's free hand snuck around back grabbing a handful of Wes's ass the owner s of said ass squeaked in surprise.

When the move ended wes had gained another 10 points. Standing up Dale walked behind wes so he could reach around the redhead and play with his hard nipples.

Getting 9 points from that move wes pressed his behind onto dale staff giving it a little rub delivering the football player 6 points.

To win the engagement Danny used a final **tease**, nibbling on Wes's ear he felt the redhead shiver just before he felt something land on his stomach not that he paid it any mind in the glow of his own organism.

When he calmed down he pressed yes on the screen asking if he would like to add wes to his harem. Not a moment after he felt Wes's lips on his own for a second before he pulled away and faded away, The checkbox appeared not long after that.

After all four boxes were filled with green checkmarks before** landslide victory** appered before it was all replaced by danny and dale expereance bars appered both of them gained a level thanks to the **subjection completion bonus** afterwords dany bar set at 1/10 full while dale's stopped ⅙.

Lastly, the engament bar appered and filled itself to completion **good job** appered above it before it all shurnk down to a glowing ball that flew towardas danny who didn't hesitate to grab it. The glowing ball shiftly changed into a pair of leather pants matching the leather jockstrap he already even a c student like danny could tell they went together.

The countdown started after the pants disappeared when it reached one danny sight was filled with light before he found himslef behind wes once. Before the other teen could notice his precens sinking down to the ground floor and walked onto the streets.


	17. Chapter 17

Groaning Danny climbed out his bed stretching his limbs before grabbing his usual outfit before stopping, 'lets try something different today' going over to his dresser he looked through the clothes he got since he got the gift from Gaia and Ereshkigal.

'This will do he thought, grabbing the leather jock step and matching pants along with the Leave it to a pro shirt he got yesterday with a white tee. Showering and putting on his chosen clothes he headed downstairs and made himself a bowl of cereal before heading out the door.

Arriving at school, Danny met up with sam who made no comment on his clothes, matter of fact no one did. He thought dash who he would have expected to make fun of him for changing his style. The spirit of the ghost zone explained but not before Danny heard a comment on how well the pants were hugging him in the right place.

'Huh so no matter what I wear ever one will think it what I wear everyday, useful I guess?' turning his attention to the teacher, Danny yawned. Stretching out over his desk Danny opened his notebook and began to try and take notes.

It was when he was changing in the lockers did he get an alert on his phone for a text from wes asking if they could talk after school. Danny responded quickly with a yes before he finished and walked out in the gym.

During gym they ended up in a game of basketball where Danny ended up channeling what he learned about the game from wes allowing him to do decently with have to use any of ghost power, not that he would have anyway.

After gym class, Danny was late to class because the box ghost showed up before the man got hurt by some ghost hunters. Entering the class he locks eyes with Wes for a moment before the redhead turned away with a bit of red dusting his cheek.

The teacher just sighed before telling him to take his seat and opens his textbook to the pages on the board.

After the boring detention with dash and Mr. lancer where Danny had started to just ignore the two, Danny walked out the front door to find wes sitting on the steps. The redhead briefly looked from his phone before realizing it was Danny, stuffing his phone away wes stood and turned to Danny with a red face his expression was a mix of anger and something else.

"What the hell did you do to me Fenton" wes demand.' why am I not surprised that he thinks it me even if he's right. Keeping a straight face Danny decided to mess with wes a bit first, putting on a confused expression "what are you talking about?" before walking onto the sidewalk.

Hearing Danny Wes's expression quickly changes to stunned then to annoyed," you know what I'm talking about!" Following the ghost teen, the two ended up walking all the way to Danny's house while wes accused Danny who faked innocence the entire time face unwavering.

Stopping on the step of his house, Danny turns to face the redhead," you know you haven't told me this thing I have apparently done?"

Wes mouth opened and shut a few times as his face turn redder than his hair, taking a deep breath, "ihadawetdream and I know it's your fault!

"I didn't catch that first part," Danny told him honestly", wes face became redder before groaning in frustration and walking away apparently giving up for, and Danny knew it was just, for now, Wes was nothing if not stubborn.

Danny entered his house before laughing a little how flustered wes had become, entering his room Danny went over to his bed to do something he didn't do yesterday do to simply lack of interest.

**Wes**

Level: 3

Exp: 79/300

Stamina:56

ecto-energy:0

impresses:52

Arousal:52

Stimulus:52

Stimulant:52

Gear moves

Training heart missions

Wes gear was exactly what he was wearing today so Danny didn't pay that any attention, he already knew the teens moves so he opened heart missions.

**Heart missions**

Mission 1

Hint: red string connects more than fate

Complete mission 1 to unlock more

'That hint pretty obvious if you ever see wes room' Danny thought as he closed his harem menu, Danny, quickly stopped in the relive menu to save his recent engagement before going over to the book and opening it to missions.

Reach level 10

Submit to five opponents-**complete**

Complete first heart mission

Win engagement with harem member-**complete**

Unlock store function-**complete**

Collect rewards

**yes**/no

Submit to five opposites-**complete**

Reward- submissive jockstrap

Win engagement with harem member-**complete**

Reward- winners shortsX2

Unlock store function-**complete**

Reward- dollar sign boxers

Reach level 10

Complete first heart mission

Win five engagements with harem member-new

Submit to ten opponents-new

Complete a training session-new

After reading his new mission Danny closed the book and headed over to the mirror pulling up his states.

Danny

Level: 7

Exp 105/750

Stamina150

Ecto-energy 150

Arousal 37

Stimulus 37

Impress 37

"Three more levels until I complete that mission, need to figure out a way to improve my states or find more pages." leaving the mirror Danny turned to the closet to check on his new gear.

**submissive jockstrap**

A plain-looking jock with a submissive feel to it

+15 arousal when removed

+8 when reviled

+5 to all submissive moves

**winners shorts**

Gold shorts with words winner across the rear

+12 when removed

+10 impress at the start of impress phase

Outfit piece

**dollar sign boxers**

Green boxers shorts with white dollar signs scattered acrosses them

+14 arousal when removed

+7 arousal when revealed

Chance of cash reward when winning engagement

Outfit piece

"Cool", Danny thought before ditching his pants to try on the new gear and see how it looked on him. After posing a bit(a lot) more than necessary, Danny put his pants back on before going over to his desk. He sadly had homework and he still needed to finish his traffic light list.

When it was all done Danny headed downstairs for a snack running into his parents.


	18. Chapter 18

'Oh god I could cut the atmosphere sword', Danny thought as he and his parents stared at each other." so how are things?" inwardly he cringed on how tense he sounded.

"Great with the lack of ghost attack we have had plenty of time to work on our inventions!" jake Fenton exclaimed excitedly, ignoring or oblivious to the astomshpree. Both Maddie and Danny were glad for him as the tense atmosphere receded mostly.

Half listening to his father, Danny prepared his snack, which ended up being a bowl of dry cereal that he took back up to his room. Taking a seat at his desk Danny went over his homework and the traffic light list as he munched on his cereal. Putting both in his book bag Danny decided to browse the internet, Most of the afternoon passed like that.

An hour after sundown Danny felt a chill rise from his throat signaling that a ghost had entered his range. Closing his laptop he stretched out before standing up "going ghost" he said before the ring of light passed over his body leaving behind Danny phantom.

Phasing through the wall Danny took to the sky searching for the ghost that set off his ghost sense, hoping he didn't have to fight it.

It was Jonny 13 so the chance of a fight was 50-50."Hey, Johnny What are you doing in Amity?" The biker ghost looked up from where he was leaning up against his bike.

"Nothing much, kitty having a girls night and I felt like going out for a ride." the biker shrugged.

"Well don't cause any trouble," Danny told him before taking off and since he was already out he decided to just fly around for a while enjoying the fresh air and view.

* * *

"Things are going well sister," Gaia told her sister as they sat in a little coffee shop in Russia.

"A Lot smoother than I thought they would '' Ereshkigal commented before taking a sip of her frappuccino. Taking a sip of her own drink Gaia nodded, "but that's good for us and the world!"

"True sister, so when should we start the next part," Ereshkigal thought on that for a moment, "not too long from now," the younger sister answered. Gaia nodded, "Then let's finish up the preparations," the two sisters then vanished into thin air.

* * *

Opening his eyes Danny saw his alarm and thought, 'shit I'm running late' it was only after he was half-dressed that he realized that it was the weekend.*sigh* Danny then proceeded to get dressed at a slower rate before heading downstairs.

In the kitchen, Danny accessed the cookbook ready to try something new with the berries he got the other day. After a bit of thought he remembered that Sam taught him and Tucker how to make homemade jam on a whim once." let's see I need the berry's lemon juice and a bunch of white sugar first I have to-"

An hour later Danny looked at the final product with pride.

Jar of Ectoplasm tainted wild berries

+10 stamina

+20 ectoplasmic energy

3/3 uses

'Before you ask this is an item you can use multiple times like your accessories but doesn't recharge, a food item like this can be eaten raw or used as an ingredient to make something else. Nodding after he finished reading, Danny put the jelly in the fridge for now.

After making two bowls of cereal and washing his dishes Danny went up to his room to grab a few things and stuff them in his backpack along with the wildberry jam. Not long after he was walking down the street. Wonder what he should do today, he wanted to laze around but he felt this got this feeling that it wasn't gonna happen.

After wondering for a while, Danny made his way into amity's forest where he started looking for more berries and to see if he could find anything else. He did find more berries and few nuts, a few wild herb,s, and mushrooms (which he would have to take to Sam to identify) at one point he started weaving a flower crown.

After three flower crowns Danny remembered a control exercise of his ice power that he never really did before due to various factors. Stopping by a tree he taped into the cold resting into his core transforming to his alter ego. Letting the cryo energy flow, Danny cupped his hands and focused on an image.

When he unfolded his hand crude heart-shaped ice laid in them "first try" he said to himself as encouragement before dropping it to the ground so it could melt as he could try again and then again and again and again. Before he knew it more than an hour had passed and his shoes were wet.

Stepping out of the puddle he created, Danny took off his wet shoe and thankfully dry socks, placing them in his bag before turning to phantom. Floating through the forest Danny created and shaped more ice leaving a trail of puddles behind him.

Eventually, he grew bored and made his way back to the city outside the visible spectrum. It was during this time that he remembered the traffic light list he finished, "so what to do with it," the half-ghost knew one way to find out.

Sneaking back into his room Danny grabbed the list from under his homework wich no that he thought about it could have ended up a disaster. Walking over to his bed he opened his harem menu and then dale menu.

Dale

Level: 2

exp:13/300

Stamina:32

ecto-energy:0

impresses:25

Arousal:25

Stimulus:25

Stimulant:25

Gear moves

Training heart missions

Then the training menu

Training-dale

Session one-complete

Session two-locked

Session two

Status locked

Unlock requirement

Traffic light list*

Begin

Cost 30 stamina

Not a moment after Danny chose it the screen closed as his phone rang, it was dale." hello, Danny Fenton speaking what can I help you with?"

"Am calling to ask if you want to come to my house again"

"Sure got nothing going on right now."

"See you in a few!" dale said before hanging up, putting his phone away Danny placed the list into his book bag and snuck back out after taking more blue dust.

He arrived at the jock's house in less than half a twenty minutes later. Knocking on the door to moments later it opened to reveal a half-dressed dale." well you coming" he asked as he stepped aside.

Danny dropped his bag on the couch and pulled out the list, "hold on a moment", dale said before dashing upstairs, returning a moment later with his own list. When he handed his list over and took Danny's, Dale asked how the raven wanted to read it." alone" Danny answered the jock didn't hesitate to agree with him.

Taking a seat on the couch while Dale went into the kitchen Danny began reading it, it didn't take long for him to notice that like his it was mostly yellow, things he was willing to try but unsure of."It seems we will be trying out a lot of things together!" Danny was unsure if the feeling in his stomach was anticipation or fear.

Folding the paper, Danny placed it aside and waited for Dale to return to the living room. The jock turned up maybe five minutes later." you read it?" he asked Danny, who respond with little hesitation. "So what do you want to try first?" before Danny could open his mouth a screen appeared in front of him.

"so should we try something new or do something similar to last time?"

"Similarly to last time" Danny answered, Dale nodded looking a little two teens then went up to the jock's room both taking a seat on the bed before dale grabbed his laptop setting it between them, the lube, and tissues joined soon after.

The porn was on and blood was flowing south, they were a minute into the video when dale whipped out his piece lightly stroking as he grabbed the lub. It wasn't long before Danny followed his example. They were past the three-minute mark of the video when dale asked the raven a question."Can I touch it?" Danny's hand halted and looked Dale in the eyes, well he tried to he was avoiding his eyes, "only if I can touch yours."

Dale nodded before scooting closer to the raven slowly he reached over and grabbed the other teen's meat, it was colder than his own thinner but longer as well. Slowly he began to move his hand exploring the feel of Danny's meat in his hand.

As for Danny, he was trying to keep it together, this was feeling a lot better than he thought it would. Dale's hand was surprisingly soft for someone who played football and basketball, but Danny didn't particularly care he might ask later but now he had to stop himself from shooting, especially after Dale started to rub his thumb over the head of his dick.

Hoping to stave off his impending orgasm Danny grabbed hold of dale's rod, it was hot and thick in his hand but not a bad feeling, 'they were definitely doing this again' Danny thought as he began to move his hand pleased with himself by the noise dale was making.

It didn't take long before dale started rubbing Danny meat again, Danny faltered as pleasure surged through his body but didn't stop his hand. The two teens moved their hands faster and sloppier as they inched closer and closer to release.

"AAAHHH" Danny shouted as his balls lurched and he shot his load, "AAHHH" dale followed a moment after. When they came down from there high they began to get cleaned wiping the seed from the covers and their hands, along with the leftover lube from their softening meats.

After they cleaned up, Danny considered if he should leave," one of the things in your green was ice play". Danny did remember writing that," yep it on there" not looking him in the eye.

"So how did you figure that out?" Danny was thankful his tone was light and curious but he still wanted to avoid the topic. " the short version is I started jacking off in ice-cold showers" and to change the topic, "if I remember correctly you're into edge play."

At this, a light red dusted dale's cheeks, "yeah though I'm not very good at it...maybe we can try that out someday?"

"Sure why not" Danny answered, they exchange a dozen more words before Danny left, just when he was turning a random corner on his way home he crashed into…


End file.
